In Your Dreams
by l3reeze
Summary: Melissa discoveries two necklaces in a mysterious cave. After that she starts to have weird dreams she can control. Jackson helps Melissa figure it out but Melissa ends up getting hurt because of them. Same episodes with more bonus stuff added in. R
1. Dreams and Fights

**Hey sorry this took so to get up because I've been really busy lately but I managed to finish typing it out and I'm putting it up.**

***Edit* **_Hey so I just wanted to let anybody who is new to this story know that this first story aka this one isn't that great, but bare with it and continue to read on because trust me, it gets better in the sequel. I wanted to redo the entire story, but readers from the start said they like it the way it is. I just wanted to let new readers know this so that they don't get turned off by the way it is written. I wrote this back in 2007 so, it is poorly written, but like I stated, my writing has since then gotten a lot better and the plot gets better as well other characters get plots too. Just a note for people that still read Flight 29 Down. Anyways, read on!_

Melissa's Dream

Melissa found herself in the tent. She got up and walked outside the tent. She gasped at the sight that was bestowed upon her. The campsite was totally destroyed and everything was lying in different places. No one was seen in sight at the moment. She turned to look down at the beach. There was a figure standing there but she couldn't make out who it was from the smoke coming from the fire that was put out by an unknown source.

Melissa decided to make her way down to the beach. But before she could a bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree causing it to almost fall on Melissa. She screamed.

Melissa woke up to the sound of a scream. She got out of the tent and saw Taylor standing over the fire pit starring at a piece of cloth hanging over the fire pit._ Oh my god, I forgot about her shirt over the fire. Taylor's going to kill me if she finds out it was me. Just calm down walk up and simply just say- Melissa thought_

"You what?" Taylor asked in an angry voice.

"I might have accidentally burned your shirt, but I can explain what happened. I put it on and I got it dirty so I washed it and put it over the fire to dry since the sun wasn't up yet. But I forgot about it and went back to sleep and… I'm so sorry Taylor," Melissa explained. Taylor screamed at this again.

"I'm going to report this to Jackson," Taylor said as she stomped off toward the beach where Jackson was. Melissa chased after Taylor but her flip flops were slowing her down. Melissa stopped to take her shoes off then realized that Taylor was 5 ft away from Jackson.

"Jackson I have a problem. It seems that Melissa has caused a problem and you know what she had to saw about it…" Taylor said. Melissa interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. I told Taylor I was and it was an accident but she still won't give me the benefit of the doubt and drop the subject," Melissa said.

"Why would I drop it? She should be punished for what she has done. This is my favorite top. I don't even know how much it cost but it was a gift from my father. A gift, which is now ruined because of a certain someone," Taylor said then turned to look at Melissa whose mouth was open in shock. Jackson sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it Taylor?" Jackson asked.

"You're the leader. Lead. Punish her. She should give me a shirt to replace it. No three shirts," Taylor said.

"Taylor, it's a shirt and Melissa said she was sorry. The only punishment she can get is the punishment of guilt. You have more shirts you can wear so get over it," Jackson told her then went back to work.

"This isn't over. He may have punished you but my punishment will be more worse," Taylor said as she walked away. Jackson gave a faint laugh then shook his head. Melissa stared at him then walked back up to the fire.

**Flight29- Down**

Eric was at the well filling up the jugs with well water when he was disturbed the yelling of someone. Taylor came marching up to Eric with her shirt.

"Where's the fire?" Eric asked.

"It burnt my shirt. Or should I say Melissa burnt my shirt," Taylor said. She was walking back and forth complaining. Eric wasn't really listening. He just kept filling the jugs.

"Eric, help me with this," Taylor commanded. Eric turned to look up at her.

"Ok," Eric said. He rubbed his hands together to get the dirt off. "I might have something that I can show you that you can use. But it's kind of mean and disturbing of the person's privacy,"

"Show me," Taylor said.

**Flight29- Down**

**Flight29Down- Nathan's Video Diary**

Today is the perfect day for collecting fruit. It's beautiful and sunny and what can go wrong today. After yesterday when we had the maze-a-thon that Lex invented and we released the raft that me and Daley helped Jackson make for Lex. It just feels good to have everything back to normal today.

**Flight29Down- End Video Diary**

Nathan walked around in the jungle searching for food. There was a sudden rustle in the bushes. Nathan approached the bushes with caution. He pulled the leaves back to revile a baby black pig. There was another rustle in the bushes behind him and Daley came walking through wearing her hat.

"What are you doing?" Daley asked him. Nathan put his finger up to his lips as to tell her to be quiet. He gave her a signal to come over to see what he's looking at. Daley walked over to the bush beside Nathan. Daley awed at the pig quietly.

"What are we going to do with it?" Daley asked. Nathan turned to look at Daley.

What were they going to do to it? Not even Nathan knew the answer to that. It was food and they could use a new food source. But it is a living creature and has as much right as they do to live. He finally chose his answer. "We trap it then decide what to do with it then," Nathan said not so sure if he was right.

**Flight29- Down**

Melissa was sitting around the fire boiling water when Eric and Taylor came out of the jungle together laughing and carrying the jugs of water. Eric dropped off the jugs.

"I'm going to take a break from lugging water if that's ok with you?" Eric asked. Melissa nodded at him then went back to boiling the water. Eric and Taylor headed toward the tents laughing and talking.

_What's up with them? Melissa thought._

**Flight29- Down**

After Taylor grabbed Melissa's tape from the tent she went to meet Eric inside the plane. When she found her way to the plane she took a quick glance at Lex who was still working on the radio. She walked into the plane and closed the door behind her. She saw Eric sitting at the cockpit with the camera in his hand. She walked up to him and handed him the tape. He put it in the camera and rewound it. Melissa came on the screen.

**Flight29Down- Melissa Video Diary**

Jackson hasn't been at school long, so nobody really knows him. But he seems, I don't know, troubled. He's gotta open up someday, and when he does, I hope it's with me. I guess it's obvious I care for him, but I'd never tell him. No way. That would make things too weird. But when we get off this island, I'm going to let him know how I feel and hope he doesn't laugh.

**Flight29Down- End Video Diary**

"Two words, total ammunition" Eric said.

"This is perfect material. This is just what I need to get her back for burning my shirt. Now I just have to figure out how to get everybody to here it," Taylor said.

"You can lie to the little nerd outside and tell him it's you singing and hope he buys it," Eric suggested. Taylor gave him a big grin. She made her way outside the plane with the camera. Lex was still working on his radio when he noticed Taylor walking over to him.

"I have something that I want you to play. It's a tape of me singing and I think everybody should hear my voice," Taylor said.

"Isn't that a little embarrassing?" Lex asked.

"No, not at all. Listen smarty pants, just hook up the camera to your sound system and leave the rest to me," Taylor commanded. Lex crossed his arms and starred at Taylor with a ticked off look. "Please," Taylor gave him a sour smile and handed him the camera. He started hooking up the camera to the sound system. Taylor turned at and looked at Eric and grinned then turned back to Lex.

**Everybody knows what's going to happen in the next chapter. There's going to be more about the weird dream that Melissa had at the start of the story. I'll start the next chapter after this. Stay Tuned and review please.**


	2. A Cliffhanger

**I said I was going to upload this chapter after I uploaded the first one but I started watching Flight 29 Down video's on youtube so I forgot about it. I also watched a 29 second clip of the hotel tango on youtube. I really hope someone uploads the movie on youtube for me and other people out there who don't have DK. Here's the next chapter.**

"So you got any ideas about how were going to catch the pig?" Daley asked.

"Nope, what about you?" Nathan asked.

"Nada," Daley said.

"This is pretty stupid. We ran in an election and we can't even think of a way to trap a baby pig," Nathan said.

"Piglet," Daley told him.

"There's no need for name calling here," Nathan said. Daley gave him a confused look.

"I didn't call you a name I… oh forget it. Your right through were much smarter then this. Or at least some of use are," Daley said.

"Did you just say I'm stupid?" Nathan asked. Daley gave him a weird look. "You did, didn't you? Well maybe I can trap the piglet with out you," Nathan said.

"Fine maybe I can do it with out you too," Daley said. They both starred down at the pig.

"Maybe we ought to work together on this," Nathan suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Daley said.

**Flight------29------Down **

Melissa sat at the fire pit when Jackson came up. He took a seat on a log and ran his hands through his dirty blond hair.

"Oh hey. I wanted to thank you about earlier with Taylor. I really didn't mean to burn her shirt. I picked it up last night in the tent thinking it was mine and I got it dirty this morning by accident," Melissa explained. Jackson looked up at her.

"I'll be right back," Jackson told her. He got up and walked into the jungle. Melissa started thinking about her dream she had. What did it mean and who was that figure down by the beach? Where was everybody and how did the lightning strike when it wasn't raining at all? These questions puzzled her for a while. She starred down into the fire and the flames hypnotized her. The vision of the destroyed campsite popped into her head. The sky was clear and no dark clouds could be seen. The figure down by the beach in her dream couldn't have been Lex because the figure was too tall. That leaves Daley, Nathan, Eric, Taylor, Jackson, Ian, Abby, Jory or Captain Russell. A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jump.

She looked up to see that Jackson was standing there. He had a worried look on his face. Melissa gazed back at the fire. Jackson took a seat beside her and starred at her.

"Something's bothering you," Jackson said.

"How can you tell?" Melissa said in a serious voice not breaking her concentration with the flames of the fire.

"By the look in your face and the way your acting," Jackson said.

"It's just a dream I had that confuses me," Melissa said.

"Care to share?" Jackson asked.

"At the moment? No," Melissa said.

"You know… that telling people your problems is a good way for them to solve faster rather then leaving them bottled up inside," Jackson said. Hearing this, Melissa turned to look at Jackson. He raised his eyebrow which made Melissa break into a small smile.

"I don't really want to talk about my dream right now. At least not until rethink some stuff," Melissa said.

"Well when ever you want to talk about it. I'll being willing to listen. Why don't you take a break from boiling and come help me with something down on the beach," Jackson suggested. Melissa gave him a nod and they both headed down to the beach.

**Flight------29------Down **

"Ok, I hooked up the video camera to the sound system. Now all you have to do is press play," Lex told Taylor. He handed the video camera back to Taylor. She marched off to the plane and went inside. Lex turned off the song "1985 by Bowling For Soup". Taylor locked the door to the plane behind her so no one could wreck her little plan.

"Did the geek hook it up?" Eric asked.

"Yep," Taylor said with a big grin on her face.

"So were good to go then," Eric said.

**Flight------29------Down **

"I thought of a plan to trap the pig," Nathan said.

"Well spill," Daley said.

"We lean a box up against a stick then put a piece of fruit under it and tie a piece of rope around the stick. So when the pig goes to eat the fruit, we pull the rope and the stick will come out from under the box causing it to fall and trap the pig," Nathan explained.

"That could work. But how do we know if the pig wants food?" Daley asked.

"It will. It's a pig; it's in its nature to eat. But just in case you got a back up plan?" Nathan asked.

"I'll think of one," Daley said.

**Flight------29------Down **

Melissa helped Jackson set up some rocks and sticks on the beach. She didn't really know what he was doing, but at least he offered her to help him. She thought this would be a perfect time to ask him the question while he was in a good mood.

"I know this is a little random but… back at home… do you have a girlfriend?" Melissa asked him. He starred at her looking a little embarrassed. She formed a tiny smile. A there was a sudden screech. Jackson and Melissa covered there ears. A voice started blaring on the sound system.

"Jackson hasn't been at school very long, so nobody really knows him. But he seems, I don't know, troubled," the voice said. It only took Melissa two seconds to realize who the voice was. With out realizing it, Melissa was already storming off to the plane.

_I'm not troubled, _Jackson thought._ Or am I?_ Jackson couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't believe what just entered his and the other six survivors ears. He never really took the time to notice that Melissa might actually have feelings for him. He figured she was starring at him because he was the leader and she wanted to make sure he was doing at good job at it. It finally became sudden that all the glances that Melissa gave him were not because of the leader thing. It was because she liked him. Had a crush on him. It just seemed a little strange through. Melissa the sweet and innocent girl with the bad boy Jackson. People would wonder the same thing.

Melissa was too nice to him and she didn't deserve all this. Jackson had always looked at Melissa as that nice girl that seen him as more then that touch mysterious guy. He wasn't ready for a girlfriend yet. He still needed to learn how to survive, not deal with romance.

He looked down toward the plane and saw Melissa yelling at Lex to turn off the camera. He started running toward the plane as fast as he could. Melissa saw him coming and ran into the jungle. Jackson had an angry look on his face. He starred down at Lex. Lex pointed toward the plane beside him. In side Taylor and Eric were grinning at him from inside and Taylor was holding the camera. Jackson started banging on the plane.

"If you don't turn off the camera, I'm going to pull out the speaker wire and ring it around you necks," Jackson said in and angry tone.

**Flight------29------Down **

"I didn't know Melissa liked Jackson," Daley said.

"I didn't know either but I figured from the way she starred at him a lot that there was something going on," Nathan said. He finished setting up his trap. He walked back to Daley. The both observed the trap.

"Where's the pig Nathan?" Daley asked him. Nathan glanced at her with his mouth open trying to say something. Melissa came running through the jungle toward them.

"Hey Mel, I wouldn't even have done what you did. That took guts to announce something like that," Nathan shouted to her. Melissa looked at him as tears rolled down her face. She ran past Nathan's trap. The wind from her running caused the trap to fall.

"Is she crying?" Daley asked. Nathan glanced at his trap that was lying on the ground.

"My trap," Nathan said getting down on his knees beside it.

"It wasn't really good anyway," Daley said putting her hands in her pockets.

**Flight------29------Down **

Melissa continued running through the jungle, tears running down her cheeks. _How could I be so stupid to ever like him. I should have never video taped my feelings and trusted Eric with that secret. I feel so dumb and now the whole island knows I like him._ The image of Jackson filled her head. She rejected it just like he rejected her. _He'll never like me now that he knows I like him. He probably thinks I'm some dumb girl that has a kid crush on him. Aren't I through. I'm just some dumb kid who has a crush on some boy I know I'll never get._

She got to a cliff and stood there for a minute. She took off her white over shirt and put it on a nearby rock. Then sat down on the edge of the cliff. She starred out at the breathtaking view in front of her. The mountain with the trees lining it. It was a beautiful island if you took the time to look at it. Melissa got to her feet and picked up her shirt and held it over her head, allowing it to catch the breeze. This seemed to calm her down and make her forget about all the action that happened today. With out realizing it, she stepped forward.

Her feet slipped on the cliff under her and she fell off the cliff dropping her shirt on a nearby patch of grass. She started reaching out at the cliff hoping to find something to grab onto. There was only tiny roots and dirt. Screams escaped her mouth as she slid down the cliff. Before she knew it, she was on a ledge unconscious.

**Flight------29------Down **

Taylor and Eric came out of the plane laughing, the camera in Taylor's hand. Jackson grabbed Eric's shirt collar and forced him up against the plane.

"You think this is funny?" Jackson snapped. Jackson starred into Eric's eyes and saw fear. The boy actually thought he was going to pound him. Jackson looked over at Taylor who was grinning at the whole thing. He let go of Eric and walked over to Taylor.

"What is wrong with you? You think the way to solve a problem is acting like a five your old?" Jackson snapped.

"I really didn't know that this was her tape. I thought it was mine. Imagine me surprise when her voice came on the sound system," Taylor said all sweet.

"Taylor you don't seem to understand why we don't do stuff like that. We all need to survive together and work along side each other. We can't have people hating each other. Then nothing would get done," Jackson said. He took the camera from Taylor and removed the tape. He put it in his jean jacket pocket and handed the camera to Lex. Eric tried to slip off but was stopped by an angry Lex. "This is all because of some dumb shirt. Unbelievable"

"It's not a dumb shirt, it cost alot of money and if a hsirt cost alot then it's not dumb," Taylor said.

"Why didn't you try to stop the tape when you found out it was her?" Jackson asked.

"Because, I thought it was really cute. Did you know she liked you that much?" Taylor asked.

"You guys are really low," Lex piped out. Jackson marched off down the beach. Taylor and Eric left after. Eric headed to the beach to take a nap. Taylor headed into the tent. Lex went back to working on the radio.

**Flight------29------Down **

Eric lied on the beach with his hat on his face. He heard someone walk up behind him. He felt pain go through his foot as the person kicked him.

"Get up," the voice said.

"Ow," Eric said. He removed his hat from his face revealing Jackson. Eric leaned forward. "Can I help you?"

"Melissa still isn't back yet and I'm worried about her. You're coming to help look for her," Jackson told him.

"And if I don't?" Eric asked.

"You'll have hell to pay," Jackson said.

"I have water duty today," Eric said. Jackson sighed then walked off towards the jungle. Lex came up to Jackson and offered to help search. Taylor was coming out of a tent when the two walked by. He gave Taylor a dirty look. Taylor walked towards Eric and took a seat.

"What's up with Jackson?" Taylor asked.

"He's mad because I won't help search for Melissa," Eric said.

"Do I really only care about myself?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"It seems like people treat me different because I don't do anything," Taylor said.

"If I give you the right answer, will you leave me alone?" Eric asked. Taylor nodded. "If you went looking for Melissa and found her you would be a hero. If you went into the forest looking for her you would be putting someone before you. Get what I'm saying?"

"So I just have to go into the bug infested jungle alone and look for someone who hates me?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Eric replied.

"You're coming with me," Taylor said really fast. She gripped Eric's arm as she pulled him towards the jungle.

**Flight------29------Down **

Jackson and Lex continued walking through the jungle. They heard voices and headed into the direction of the voices. Daley and Nathan were sitting on the ground.

"Have you two seen Melissa?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah she came running through here crying 45 minutes ago. Why?" Daley asked.

"She hasn't come back to camp yet. We think something might have happened to her," Lex said.

"Something tells me this has to do with Taylor and Eric," Nathan said.

"They played Melissa's video diary for everybody to hear saying that…" Lex said but stopped to look at Jackson. Jackson gave him a nod to continue. "Saying that she liked Jackson," Lex said.

"We heard that too. Maybe we should come help look for her too," Daley offered. The pig came running across the path behind them and oinked. All four of them turned to look. "The pig,"

"Are you guys trying to catch that thing?" Lex asked.

"Yeah but it's too smart for us," Nathan said. Jackson looked at Nathan's trap.

"You won't catch it that way," Jackson said.

"That's what I told Nathan," Daley said.

"Trying digging a hole and putting sticks and tree palms over it. Then chase the pig into the hole," Jackson suggested. Jackson and Lex headed into the jungle.

**Flight------29------Down **

Taylor and Eric kept walking into the jungle till they came to an opening.

"Can we stop to rest?" Eric asked.

"Fine," Taylor said taking a seat on a rock. She started playing with her braids with a sad expression on her face. She couldn't believe that if Melissa was dead or hurt it would be all her fault. Just then she noticed something crawling on her shoulder.

**Flight------29------Down **

"Melissa," Jackson yelled.

"Melissa, where are you?" Lex asked.

"Do you hear that?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. There's someone up there," Lex said. The two started running in the direction of the voices.

**Flight------29------Down **

A giant spider was crawling on Taylor's shoulder. Eric finally noticed the spider on her shoulder. Just then Taylor ran through the jungle screaming. Eric chased after her.

**Flight------29------Down **

"Someone's screaming," Jackson yelled to Lex as they ran.

"Maybe it's Melissa," Lex suggested. The four people were heading right at each other when they crashed into each other and fell to the ground.

"Taylor and Eric," Lex said. The four got up to their feet.

"Water duty huh?" Jackson said to Eric with his arms crossed.

"I decided to take a break," Eric told him. They were standing in front of a giant opening. Taylor looked around when she noticed some thing in the grass over by a cliff. Jackson and Eric were still arguing and Lex just stood there listening. Taylor started walking over to the object. She reached down and picked it up.

"Hey guys, over here," Taylor yelled to them. The three guys came running over to her.

"It's Melissa's shirt," Eric said. Lex was on the ground looking at something.

"Foot prints. They go right off the cliff," Lex said. Taylor turned pale at the sound of this. Jackson walked over to the cliff and got on his stomach. He leaned over the cliff and looked down. There was an arm dangling off a ledge down there.

"She's on a ledge down there," Jackson said. He got to his feet and walked back to them. "Eric, go get some rope," With that Eric ran off towards the jungle.

"Is she ok?" Taylor asked.

"I think she's unconscious," Jackson said.

"How do we get her then?" Lex asked.

"You guys will have to haul me down using the rope so I can get her," Jackson said.

**Flight------29------Down **

Daley and Nathan observed the trap they made, thanks to Jackson. They starred at the pig who was sitting there starring at them as if laughing.

"Now we got to chase it," Daley said. They started chasing it yelling out 'piggy'. It didn't seem to work. Eric came running up to them and stopped. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Nathan asked him.

"We found Melissa. She's on a ledge unconscious. She fell off a cliff," Eric told them. Nathan and Daley looked at each other. They now had to choose the pig or there friend.

**Cliffhanger!! I know that Taylor was supposed to fall of the cliff with Melissa but I thought I would change it a bit. It took so long because I'm reading the new Harry Potter. I'll type out the rest after I'm done doing something. People please review to find out what happens. I need at least 2 reviews to put up the next chapter.**


	3. Never a Normal Day

**This is what happened last chapter.**

"**So you got any ideas about how were going to catch the pig?" Daley asked.**

"**Nope, what about you?" Nathan asked.**

"**Nada," Daley said.**

"**This is pretty stupid. We ran in an election and we can't even think of a way to trap a baby pig," Nathan said.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"**You know… that telling people your problems is a good way for them to solve faster rather then leaving them bottled up inside," Jackson said. Hearing this, Melissa turned to look at Jackson. He raised his eyebrow which made Melissa break into a small smile.**

"**I don't really want to talk about my dream right now. At least not until rethink some stuff," Melissa said.**

"**Well when ever you want to talk about it. I'll being willing to listen," Jackson said.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"**I didn't know Melissa liked Jackson," Daley said.**

"**I didn't know either but I figured from the way she starred at him a lot that there was something going on," Nathan said.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Her feet slipped on the cliff under her and she fell off the cliff dropping her shirt on a nearby patch of grass. She started reaching out at the cliff hoping to find something to grab onto. There was only tiny roots and dirt. Screams escaped her mouth as she slid down the cliff. Before she knew it, she was on a ledge unconscious.**

---------------------------------------------------

"**I really didn't know that this was her tape. I thought it was mine. Imagine me surprise when her voice came on the sound system," Taylor said all sweet.**

"**Taylor you don't seem to understand why we don't do stuff like that. We all need to survive together and work along side each other. We can't have people hating each other. Then nothing would get done," Jackson said.**

----------------------------------------------------

"**Do I really only care about myself?" Taylor asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Eric asked.**

"**It seems like people treat me different because I don't do anything," Taylor said.**

------------------------------------------------------

"**She's on a ledge down there," Jackson said.**

"**Is she ok?" Taylor asked.**

"**I think she's unconscious," Jackson said.**

-------------------------------------------------------

"**What happened?" Nathan asked him.**

"**We found Melissa. She's on a ledge unconscious. She fell off a cliff," Eric told them. Nathan and Daley looked at each other. They now had to choose the pig or there friend.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we?" Daley asked.

"She's my best friend Day. We have to go help them," Nathan told her. Daley gave a nod. "Eric go get the rope and you can show us the way," Eric ran off to the tents to get the rope then he ran back to them. The three ran through the jungle, Eric in the lead. They eventually got to the cliff where the other three were.

"We came to help," Nathan told them.

"What's the plan," Daley asked.

"You guys are going to haul me down on the ledge. Then I'll tie the rope around her and you guys pull her up. You guys throw the rope down again and I'll do the same thing but I'll climb up," Jackson explained.

"Let's do it," Eric said. Jackson tied an end of the rope around him. The others grabbed a hold of the rope held it tight. Jackson made his way down the cliff.

"Steady," Daley yelled. As soon as Jackson reached the ledge he yelled up to them. He removed the rope from around him and gazed down at the Asian girl. She had dirt and cuts on her face and her arms were bruised. Jackson reached down and grabbed her in his arms. He put his head by her face. A smile formed on his face as he heard her breathing. He tied the rope around her waist.

"Ok," Jackson yelled up. Melissa started to rise up the cliff. The others pulled with all their might. When Melissa reached the top, Lex ran over and untied the rope. He slowly dragged her away from the cliff's edge. Lex threw the rope back down to Jackson. A minute later the top of Jackson's head was visible. He made it to the top of the cliff. He removed the rope from his waist. Everybody ran over to Melissa and crowded around her.

"Is she alive?" Daley asked.

"She's breathing. I checked on the ledge," Jackson said.

"Who's going to carry her?" Taylor asked. There was a silence where everybody looked up at each other.

"I will," Jackson said. Everybody nodded. Jackson picked up Melissa in his arms. They all started walking back to camp.

**Flight------29------Down**

The made it back to camp safely. Jackson walked over to the tent and went in. He lied Melissa down on her sleeping bag. Daley came in with the first aid kit. Taylor, Eric and Lex waited outside. Nathan came into the tent with a wet bandana. Daley put it on Melissa's forehead. Jackson pulled out the ointment and a gauze pad. Daley cleaned her cuts and bandaged her up. The three left the tent.

"Is she going to be ok," Lex asked.

"Yeah. We got to let her sleep," Daley said. They all walked off to do their chores. Even Taylor and Eric did their chores after what they did to Melissa.

**Flight------29------Down**

After a few minutes Jackson came from the jungle. Lex was boiling the water for Melissa.

"You got any good water?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, over there," Lex said then pointed to the bottled water. Jackson walked over and picked up a bottle of water. Headed over to the girl's tent when he heard a voice.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Lex asked. Jackson turned around.

"Yeah, she just needs rest like Daley said," Jackson answered.

"That was really nice what you did for Melissa. The Taylor and Eric thing and the cliff thing. Even after you found out her secret," Lex said. Jackson walked over to the fire pit and took a seat beside across from Lex.

"Do you think it was right what Eric and Taylor did?" Jackson asked.

"No, not at all. Were supposed to be a family and families don't do stuff like that. Melissa is a really nice person and I don't think that she deserved all that. I think that if we look out for each other then we can truly survive here until rescue comes," Lex said.

"That is if everybody pulls their weight around here," Jackson said. They both smiled at each other. Jackson messed up Lex's hair then walked to the tent.

He opened up the tent's flap and continued inside. Melissa was sitting up writing down stuff. She quickly closed the book and put it to the side when Jackson came in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Jackson asked.

"Much better," Melissa said. She still felt awkward being around Jackson since the morning. She didn't make eye contact with him.

"I brought you some water," Jackson said then handed her the bottle. Melissa took a sip then noticed Jackson watching her. Melissa stopped drinking.

"Look, I know you're here to talk about the tape," Melissa told him.

"Oh, yeah," Jackson said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her tape. He handed it to her. She quickly took it and shoved it under her shirt. "Look, since were living together… I think it would be better if we didn't, you know,"

"I know that me and you are just friends," Melissa said. She started looking down at her sleeping bag.

"You never know through. Maybe back home we could hang out or I could give you a call or something," Jackson said. Melissa looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. "Remember that you still have to tell me about that weird dream you had,"

"I will as soon as I get better," Melissa said. Jackson nodded then left the tent. Melissa started writing in her book again.

**Flight------29------Down**

The next day Nathan went fruit collecting. He thought it was going to be a nice calm day. Who was he kidding; it was never calm around here. He was right.

Eric ran up to Nathan. Nathan wasn't shocked to discover the Eric was getting out of water duty.

"Hey Nathan. What are doing?" Eric asked.

"Collecting fruit, why?" Nathan said.

"Because I'm in a fruit collecting mood today. Mind if I join you?" Eric said.

"Sure I guess. But you have to carry all the fruit," Nathan said then dropped all the fruit he had been carrying into Eric's arms.

Flight29Down-------- Eric Video Diary

The only reason why I want to help collect fruit is because I want an excuse to get out of water duty. And I feel some what guilty about yesterday with Melissa. Hey, I'm just looking out for every one else. Eric then laughed.

Flight29Down-------- End Video Diary

Melissa felt like company so Daley helped her into the plane. Daley was going to be moving some of the plane seats out of the plane to put around the fire.

"So how are you feeling?" Daley asked.

"A lot better. Thanks to you guys," Melissa said.

"It was mostly Jackson," Daley said. She was moving all the stuff to the cockpit and the back of the plane.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked all confused.

"Jackson was the one who went looking for you and helped you off the ledge and carried you back to camp," Daley explained.

"Oh," Melissa said.

"You still like him right?" Daley asked.

"Yeah but things are really awkward between us now that he knows I like him. I was planning on telling him but I missed my chances and it eventually came out. I guess that since I waited too long it kind of came out it self," Melissa said.

"You got to admit through. Yesterday it was an exciting day for you," Daley said.

"Yeah, I wish for once that I can just have a normal day around here," Melissa said.

"A normal day. It's never a normal day around here," Daley said. Melissa nodded. Daley moved one of the chairs and carried it outside. Melissa starred at the spot where the chair once was. There was a small hole in the wall of the plane. There seemed to be something dangling in the hole. Melissa made her way over to the hole. Daley came in and noticed Melissa not in her seat.

"Melissa what are you…" Daley said before Melissa waved her over. Daley walked over to and kneeled beside Melissa. The thing that was dangling was a necklace. Melissa reached for it but knocked it into the hole.

"Oh no," Melissa said in a sad tone.

"Wait, hold on," Daley said. Daley went through the tool box. She pulled out some hooked device. She reached into the hole and lowered the hooked device into the hole. She pulled it out with the necklace dangling on it. "Voila," Daley handed the necklace to Melissa.

"It's so beautiful. Whose do you think it's is?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know. It could be anybodies," Daley said.

"Maybe we should go ask Taylor if it's hers," Melissa said. Daley nodded and they both got up and left.

**Flight------29------Down**

Nathan and Eric were still on a fruit search. Eric's arms were full of different kinds of fruit.

"This is really heavy. Why do I have to carry them," Eric complained.

"You could be lugging water right now," Nathan said.

"No, this is good," Eric said. The two decide to take a short break. Nathan sat down against a tree. Eric took off his hat and started fanning himself. He stopped and looked at the tree Nathan was sitting against. "What's that?" There was a red fabric tied around the tree. Nathan got up and Eric walked over to him. Nathan removed the fabric from the tree.

There was a piece of people rolled up in the fabric. Nathan unrolled the paper to reveal the word HELP in big letters.

"Do you know what this means?" Eric asked.

"It means there's someone else on the island," Nathan said.

**The episode that's starting now is Eight is Enough. I had to make it a short chapter because the next chapter will be more dramatic. Please review.**


	4. Rescue and Family

**I know it's been a while since I updated but I had writer's block and I was looking for Johnny Pacar and Kristy Wu stuff. (I found some stuff MJ fans) So I said that this chapter was going to be dramatic and I'm still sticking to my word. I'll try to update as much as possible. I try to make my characters IC (In character). The main character as far as I know is Melissa because of her dreams which are important by the way so make note of them. There will be more of the dreams and I'm not starting JT yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, no characters, no songs, not the show. If I did I… well… that would be pretty cool and I would make a season 3.**

**All is fair in Love and war.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Daley went looking for Taylor. They checked the beach but to their surprise Taylor was there. Instead she was at the girl's tent carrying out the sleeping bags. Taylor was spreading it out on the sand. She was about to pour a bottle of water on it when Daley yelled to her to stop.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm washing the sleeping bags. It's starting to smell a little funky in the tents," Taylor explained. She then was about to pour water on the sleeping bag. Daley reached out and grabbed the bottle of water from her.

"You don't pour water on them. You hang them on the line to air out," Daley said.

"They'll smell even more if you pour water on them," Melissa stated. Daley nodded in agreement.

"You two better be right about this," Taylor said. "Because it's starting to smell like a zoo in there," Daley grabbed the sleeping bags and brought them over to the line. She started to put them on the line. Melissa pulled out the necklace and started to show Taylor it.

"It's so gorgeous," Taylor said as she was touching it gently and observing it.

"Is it yours?" Melissa asked.

"Where'd you get it?" Taylor muttered.

"What? Was that a yes or a no?" Melissa asked hesitantly.

"It was a no," Daley said now coming back. She slipped the necklace from Taylor. "We still need to find out whose it is. Until we find out I think I should look after it," Melissa nearly fainted at the sound of that. She couldn't believe the words that just came out of Daley's mouth.

_Her look after it. I'm the one who found it. _"Have you forgotten who found it?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, you may have found it but I did get it out of the hole," Daley said.

"That doesn't give you the reason to look after it," Melissa snapped.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Daley snapped back.

"Don't even try to change the subject Daley,"

"I can change it if I want,"

"You only changed it because you don't have anything to say,"

"We wouldn't even be in this brawl if you didn't find the necklace. Good job,"

"No, don't even put this upon me. You're the one who thought you could claim the necklace for yourself even through you knew that I would want it,"

Taylor just stood there looking back and forth from Daley and Melissa. Lex and Jackson were just coming in from collecting firewood. They walked over to the three girls. Jackson gave Taylor a look as to asking what was going on. Taylor shrugged at him. Jackson just sighed and shook his head. Finally Daley had noticed Jackson's and Lex's arrival.

"Jackson, help me out here," Daley snapped at him.

"Leave Jackson out of this," Melissa yelled at Daley.

"Oh don't even go there. You're only saying this because you like him," Daley yelled. Melissa was shocked at this. Taylor just grinned at all of this.

"I can't believe your going to bring this up. Just like Nathan said. Your so focused with the past and present when you should move on to the future," Nathan and Eric came running in when Nathan heard his name.

"You're such a hypocrite. You tell me not to bring Jackson in when you bring Nathan in,"

"Guys we got to tell you something," Nathan yelled. The two girls didn't seem to notice Eric or Nathan enter the circle because they still seemed to be arguing.

"What happened?" Jackson asked Nathan. Eric was appalled when he asked Nathan and not him.

"I found a note that proves that were not alone on the island," Eric piped out. Taylor slowly snatched the necklace out of Daley's hands.

"You found it? I'm the one that was leaning against the tree where it was," Nathan snapped at Eric. Taylor slowly slipped away from the argument and headed towards the tent to put on the necklace. Lex headed toward the fire to boil the water that was there. Jackson just stood there observing the four arguing.

"You're such a baby," Daley yelled at Melissa.

"You're self absorbed," Melissa yelled at Daley.

"You're lazy," Nathan yelled at Eric.

"Your Mr. I'm so perfect back home but here I don't know what to do," Eric said while doing hand gestures. Jackson turned to look at Lex who just shrugged.

"Enough," Jackson shouted. Everybody stopped to look at him. "You guys are acting like little children. We all know that we discuss our problems at diner so wait till then,"

"But this can't wait till diner," Eric said. Jackson sighed.

"Fine what is it that is so important?" Jackson asked calmly.

" I found a note on a tree while me a Nathan were in the jungle that had the word 'help' in big letters," Eric told them. He held up the paper to all of them.

"Does this mean were rescued?" Taylor asked. Nobody knew she was there until she spoke up.

"It means were not alone," Daley said.

**Flight------29------Down**

**Flight29Down------------ Melissa Video Diary**

Daley really upset me. Especially when she brought I liked Jackson… in front of Jackson. I was the one who found the necklace and she acts like because she got it out from the hole she has the right to look after it. Now Taylor's got it. **Melissa rolled her eyes. **I guess its best she's got it through so me and Daley won't have to be mad at the other for getting their way. I'm not saying that I forgave Daley. I'm just saying that it's for the best… I don't know.

**Flight29Down------------ End Video Diary**

**Flight29Down------------ Daley Video Diary**

I have never seen Melissa so mad; She's usually calm about everything. But she totally blew the lid on me. It was like she suddenly change. Like I could care less about the stupid necklace. It wasn't even something to fight about. But she made it into something to fight about. She made me look like I was the bag guy because I was trying to solve the problem. It doesn't really matter who found it or who got it. But now it is a problem since Taylor has it. Knowing Taylor, she won't give it back. I thought Melissa would just let this slip. I guess no.

**Flight29Down------------ End Video Diary**

"We got to figure out who's going into the jungle and the groups," Jackson said.

"I think Lex should stay behind just incase they come to the camp," Daley said.

"So, what are the groups?" Eric asked.

"Jackson can go with Eric and Taylor and I'll…" Daley said.

"That doesn't work for me," Melissa piped out.

"Excuse me?" Daley asked.

"I'm not being in your group," Melissa said.

"Oh my god. You got to be kidding me," Daley said frustrated.

"I'll take Eric and Melissa and you take the other two Daley," Jackson said. "Once we get to the spot where Eric an Nathan found the note we'll split into the groups and one group will go east and the other one will go west,"

"Me group will go East and your group can go West. When you guys find something send a person from your group to find the other group," Daley said. With that, they all headed into the jungle.

They eventually got to the spot where Eric and Nathan found the note. The teenagers split into their group. One went East and the other West.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson made sure Eric was out of earshot before asking Melissa about her dream.

"You know…we still have to have that talk about the dream," Jackson said.

"I know…but I'm still haven't figured it out yet," Melissa said. She still felt a little awkward being around Jackson.

"So what's with you and Daley," Jackson asked.

"Nothing… I just hate the fact that she's totally acting like Taylor and thinks she can get what she wants," Melissa said before going up to Eric.

"I'm glad it's nothing," Jackson said.

The continued walking through the dense jungle. Eric seemed to have stop cause Melissa walked right into to and Jackson into her.

"Why'd we stop?" Melissa asked.

"Look," Eric said as he pointed at something. Jackson walked out from behind Melissa to stand beside Eric. He finally saw what Eric was pointing at.

"Go get the others," Jackson said. With out complaining, Eric ran through the jungle to find the others.

"What are we going to do?" Melissa asked. Jackson put his one hand on her shoulder and his other hand up to his mouth. He looked back at the way they came then back at the thing they found. He removed his hand from his mouth to talk.

"We have to wait until the other's get here," Jackson said.

"Fat chance," Melissa said. She started to walking over to thing that was in a pile of rocks. As she got close she realized it was a person. The person' arm was covering their face. She moved the person's arm to show who it was. She gasped at the sight.

"It's Abby," Melissa said. Jackson walked over to Melissa and Abby and got on his knees. He put his head up to her neck. She was breathing which meant she was just unconscious. But telling from the cuts and bruises on her body, that means that she's been through a lot. He could only imagine what the others three are going through.

"Is she ok?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious," Jackson said.

"What happened it her? Why is she alone? Where are the others? Where's her backpack?" Melissa started to ask. Before she could ask anymore questions, Jackson spoke.

"We will worry about that when the other's get here," Jackson said. He looked at Melissa. Her eyes were filled with worry.

_Even in the face of danger, she still puts others before herself. I wish the others would get here soon. Being with Melissa feels a little awkward after I found out about her secret. _"I don't know what to do," Jackson told her. She sighed.

"Give her some water," Melissa suggested. Jackson took his water bottle from bottle holder. He put the lip piece of the bottle up to Abby's dried lips. "She can't drink when she's in this condition. She's out of it,"

**Flight------29------Down**

Eric ran as fast as he could through the jungle. He finally got to the other three. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"We…found…something…," Eric said under breathes. Nathan, Daley and Taylor followed Eric through the jungle to Melissa and Jackson.

"It's Abby guys," Melissa told them.

"Abby, oh my god" Nathan said.

"Is she ok?" Daley asked.

"I think so, she's just unconscious," Jackson said. Taylor and Eric had just walked into the circle around Abby.

"Wow… she looks really bad and that's saying something because she usually looks good being a cheerleader in all," Taylor said.

"We'll have to get her back to camp," Daley said.

"We'll have to lift her," Jackson said.

"We all can't lift her. Two people got to go back to camp," Nathan said.

"Melissa and Taylor go back to camp and set up for Abby," Daley said.

"Why do I have to?" Melissa said.

"Go," Daley yelled. Melissa stormed off through the jungle. Taylor shrugged then ran off after Melissa.

"Let's do this," Eric said. With that they lifted Abby up and started carrying her through the jungle.

**Flight------29------Down**

Taylor chased after Melissa through the jungle, but it seemed that Melissa was a really fast runner which it was hard for Taylor to catch up with her. The made it to the plane where Lex was still working on his radio.

"We found Abby, and she's unconscious," Melissa told Lex.

"Taylor, go lay a sleeping bag out under the canopy," Lex said. Taylor took off running for the tents. "Melissa, go wet some t-shirts," Melissa and Lex ran in different directions.

**Flight------29------Down**

The four weren't even that far from where they found her when she already started slipping from there arms. They couldn't afford to drop her in this condition.

"Guys, give her to me," Jackson said. The slowly gave Abby's body to Jackson. He put her over his shoulders and slowly ran through the jungle, the others on his heels.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa got to the tents when Taylor was spreading the sleeping bags out on the sand. Lex was by the ocean with jugs of water. Melissa ran into the girl's tents and started searching. She grabbed some colorful bandanas. She was about to leave when her dream flashed through her mind at random. It sent coldness through her whole body. She was about to faint when she heard Daley yelling. She ran out of the tent to see Jackson lowering Abby onto the sleeping bag, the other's around Abby. Melissa ran over to the laundry tub and starting soaking the bandanas in the water. She finished and ran over to the group.

"Me and Melissa will clean her cuts. You guys go sit by the fire," Daley said.

Melissa couldn't argue with that. Daley and her had to put aside their differences and help Abby. Everybody got up except Melissa and Daley who started cleaning her cuts. After they finished, Daley called Jackson over and her carried Abby into the girl's tent. Everybody went back to their daily chores.

**Flight------29------Down**

Nathan felt a little guilty for his and Eric's argument earlier, so he went looking for Eric. Surprise, surprise. Eric was lying down against a tree on the beach, his straw hat on his face. Nathan approached Eric's sleeping body.

"Hey Eric," Nathan said. "I came here to apologize about the argument we had earlier about the note. I thought that if I said I found the note then people would think I'm useful. I guess that work out to well. You found the note Eric and both me and you know that. I know that everybody gives you a hard time, but I know how it feels and do think that you're the only one who messes up. All of us do sometimes. I just wanted to say that," Nathan stood there waiting for Eric to say something. "Eric,"

Nathan slowly took Eric's hat off his face. Eric's eyes were closed. Nathan sighed then put the hat down beside him. Nathan started walking back up to camp.

Eric opened his eyes and looked at Nathan's figure walking up to the camp. Eric sat there and started writing stuff in the sand. People's names. After he was finished he looked at what he wrote.

-DALEY-NATHAN-MELISSA-JACKSON-LEX-TAYLOR-ERIC-ABBY-FAMILY

HE then stared out at the ocean. Will these people be his only family? He starred down at the names he wrote. The wind blew the sand so the names disappeared. Eric sighed. _This is truly an adventure of a lifetime _Eric thought.

**So there it was. I took me forever to finish writing that chapter. So many distractions and so little time. There will be more of the Melissa stuff since she's the main character. But not that much in these coming chapters. I'm waiting till after Abby Normal to get more Melissa stuff. If you noticed that Eric's starting to believe that these people are his family. But that's going to change in some off the story. There's a spoiler for yeah. You know the drill people, review. I might take a while to write the next chapter so bare with me.**


	5. Made Up Short Story

**I decided to change the story a bit and put the Melissa stuff into this chapter. People were saying that my story is similar to the book series and I don't want that because my story's more then that. I decided to go with the same storyline because I wanted to add stress to Melissa along with the dreams. There's going to be lot from Melissa in these coming chapters and I'm trying to make my chapters really long so they can hold lots. Any ways here is the next chapter. (Thanks for the reviews)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything in this story, no characters, no songs, not the show. If I did I… well… that would be pretty cool and I would make a season 3.**

**All is fair in love and war.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa sat at the fire when Daley came over. Daley looked over at the upset Melissa. Daley sighed then walked over and sat down beside her.

"Look, I know I've been really bossy and selfish lately and it's mostly on a count of stress from the island," Daley said.

"Don't blame the island," Melissa snapped. Daley gapped for words. "It had nothing to do with the necklace. It had to do with who would be selfish and take it,"

"Melissa… you're the most selfless person I know," Daley said. "You put everybody before your self. You never get wrapped up in the drama of the group. Except for now but. You're the perfect person to have in the group. While everybody is being selfish and obnoxious, you're keeping us all together. You're the glue in the group,"

Melissa didn't answer. Daley sighed and got up and started to walk away.

"We wouldn't have gotten by without your food rationing and organization," Melissa said. Daley stopped in her tracks. "You always have a plan to do something and do it. You're by far the most organized person in the group. You put our lives before yours when it comes to food and water. So who's the selfless person now?"

Daley turned around and had a big smile on her face. She walked over to Melissa and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry I called you a hypocrite and mentioned you're crush on Jackson, in front of Jackson," Daley said.

"I'm sorry I called you self absorbed and that you're so focused with the past," Melissa said. The both released from the hug.

"Come on, let's go check on Abby," Daley said. The two girls got up and walked in to the tent behind them.

Daley and Melissa kneeled down beside Abby, both across from each other. The Asian girl had cuts on her face and her hair was dirty from the jungle habitat. Abby started to moan. She suddenly opened her eyes and starred at the two worried girls on each side of her.

"Daley, Melissa," Abby said. "Where am I?"

"You just joined Club 29 Down," Daley said.

**Sorry I had to make this one short so I could end the episode. I'm going to start Abby Normal in the next chapter. I'm going to change it up a bit so it isn't totally like the actual episode. This chapter doesn't really need reviews because of it's shortness. I know I said I would make my chapters long, and I will. I'm working on the next chapter so don't worry. **


	6. 3 Admirers, 2 Injuries, 1 Dance

**Here is a longer chapter and the start of Abby Normal. You may have noticed that I don't do video diaries that often. I'm going to change that a bit and add some more. I'm going to try to make this more of a Melissa then Abby chapter. I'm trying to make this Abby Normal episode really short so I can start on the real story. I will feature the really important events from the episode like the dance, Abby's story in the jungle; boy's hanging around Abby a lot. It may seem like the whole episode is based on those three things. (It is through) But I'll try to get lots of stuff on those things make them short. That about sums up this Author note. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, no characters, no songs, not the show. If I did I… well… that would be pretty cool and I would make a season 3.**

**All is fair in love and war.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby stared at Daley like she had lost it. Abby couldn't find the words to say anything. She had so many questions to ask them. But first thing that happened to be swarming through her mind was where the others were?

"I feel weird," Abby told them. "My throat is dry. Do you guys have any water?"

"Yeah here," Melissa said. She handed Abby a bottle of water that she was carrying around. Abby took a small sip. Unusual for a person who looked like she had been in the jungle for a month. Abby seemed like she was a little confused. It was best for everybody to talk at lunch.

"I'm going to go tell everybody that she's up," Daley said. Melissa gave her a nod and Daley left the tent. "Abby's up guys,"

Everybody swarmed Daly like ants on a picnic. They all seemed to want to know what went on with her in the jungle. Daley sighed as the all started blurting out questions.

"You'll have time at lunch to ask her questions. Right now we need to figure out whose clothes and sleeping bags she's using," Daley said. Melissa came out of the tent with Abby beside her. At the sight of Abby everybody but Jackson, who seemed to understand Daley's speech started asking questions.

"Guys, Daley's right. We can worry about all this stuff later. Right now we need to figure stuff out," Jackson said.

"She's not wearing anything of mine," Taylor muttered. Jackson elbowed Taylor which made her change her reaction. "You can use my stuff Abby,"

"Thanks Taylor," Abby said. Abby headed back into the tent. Taylor made sure she Abby couldn't hear her then started arguing with Melissa and Daley.

"She's not using my stuff," Taylor said.

"She needs clothes Taylor. You have the most here so she can borrow yours," Melissa said. The girls started arguing some more about this situation. Eric just shook his head.

"Chicks," Eric said.

"You have no idea," Nathan said.

**Flight------29------Down**

Everybody went back to their chores. Abby was coming out of the tent when Taylor walked by carrying wooden poles. The poles smacked off the side of tent and feel to the ground.

"I'll get those for you," Abby said. She bent down and started picking them up in her arms.

"That's my top isn't it? Why are you wearing…" Taylor started to say. Abby interrupted her.

"These need to go to the fire right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," Taylor said as a big grin formed on her face.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson and Nathan were putting up the fire canopy when Abby showed up carrying the wooden poles. Jackson and Nathan high fived.

"Wow, that's really coming along," Abby said.

"Here, don't carry those," Nathan said the took the poles from Abby.

"I'll go get you some fruit," Jackson said then he took off over to the plane. Nathan an Abby sat down on a log and smiled at each other.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa walked through the jungle. She was collecting wood for the fire. There was so much going on. Abby being found, the others still out in the jungle, trying to survive and… the dream. That was the only thing that seemed to be on her mind a lot. It's not like one of those dreams where you just forget about it. This dream made Melissa want to learn more about it. Who was the figure down by the beach seemed to be the most important thing. Besides the destroyed and deserted campsite.

Melissa was too caught up in thinking about her dream that she didn't even notice where she was walking. She tripped over a rock and fell, bumping her knee off another rock. The fire wood went flying up in the air and came smashing back down on her. She got to her feet but cam tumbling back down in the sand. She examined her knee the was bleeding and cut.

"My ankle," Melissa said gripping her ankle. "Help, anybody. I'm in the jungle," There was nobody in the area. Only the sound of the rushing waves upon the shore.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson came running up to the plane. Daley was just coming out of the plane when she noticed Jackson.

"Hey, do you know if Melissa came back with the fire wood yet?" Daley asked.

"Not that I know of. Me and Nathan have been by the fire pit all day putting up the canopy," Jackson told her. He went through the tubs and grabbed a mango and a banana. Daley gave him a look as to asking him what he was doing. "I'm getting fruit for Abby,"

"Oh, well when you get the chance, tell Taylor that she had to do the laundry," Daley said. Jackson nodded then ran off.

**Flight------29------Down**

Taylor was walking by the fire pit when she noticed Nathan and Abby sitting together talking. She raised her one eyebrow. She walked over to the two friends talking.

"Hey Abby, Nathan," Taylor said.

"Oh hey. You found my necklace," Abby said.

"Oh yeah. I was keeping it safe for you," Taylor said as she was taking the necklace off. Nathan gave Taylor a weird look. She handed the necklace to Abby who put it on. Just then Jackson came running up carrying fruit. He handed the fruit to Abby then turned to Taylor.

"Oh Taylor, Daley wants you to do the laundry," Jackson told her.

"Great, I'll get right on that," Taylor said being sarcastic. Taylor walked away leaving the three there. Jackson took at seat beside Abby on the log. She smiled at Jackson, which Nathan didn't seem to like that much.

**Flight------29------Down**

Taylor walked over to the Daley who was going through the food tubs.

"Have you noticed something weird?" Taylor asked.

"You mean Abby being alone in the jungle?" Daley asked.

"No, the way the boys are acting. They seem to be all over Abby as if she was a celebrity. I'm more of a celebrity then her," Taylor said.

"Their just going through a faze since Abby arrived. It will blow over probably by tomorrow," Daley said.

"You still think we'll be here long?" Taylor asked.

"Look Taylor, until rescue ships come we don't know how long were going to be here. So we should at least try to make sure we have everything we need," Daley said.

"Like fire wood?" Taylor asked.

"You noticed she's not back to," Daley asked.

"Were about the only ones since Abby arrived," Taylor said.

"She'll probably be back by lunch," Daley said. Taylor nodded.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa decided to have a tiny nap in the sand until someone came. But she got more then she bargained for. She started having another dream.

_Melissa screamed as the tree started falling right for her. She dove out of the way at the last minute. She got to her feet and padded the sand off her knees. She didn't seem to notice that she was wearing a knee high dress. It was a sun dress that was pink. Her hair was spiraled into curls. She was wearing black boots. This all seemed weird for Melissa. She never wore dresses or boots. She starred ahead at the same figure from before. She stared getting closer to the figure. The person was wearing a black shirt from what she could see. She tapped the person on the shoulder. The person didn't move at all. She walked in front of the person and starred at him or her. She gasped at the sight of the person._

**Flight------29------Down**

It was lunch time and the group was sitting down to eat around the fire pit. Jackson and Nathan moved the canopy away from the fire until it was done. Daley started passing out fruit to everybody. She put a banana on Abby's lap.

"Thanks Daley," Abby said.

"No problem. Your going to need your strength," Daley said then walked over to sit on a log. Everybody starred at Abby.

"I guess you all want to know my story," Abby said then sighed. "Captain Russell's plans were to lead us to the north shore. It was going to be a challenge being the size of the island. Going through this situation brought me closer to Ian and Jory. We learned to trust each other more and we helped each other when some one stumbled. I think that when people go through stuff like that together they come closer,"

"We stopped to make camp on a cliff. We thought it would be a perfect night for sleep till Captain Russell pointed out that a storm was coming. He was right which was weird. It was a heavy storm that seemed to not give up. It happened so fast that it hit our camp like a bullet, scattering our gear and ruining our chance for survival. I walked around screaming for the others but no one was near. Lightning hit every where and it was pitch black. I ran around trying to find the others but I tripped over a rock and blacked out. I woke up and was alone. I started walking around and putting notes on trees thinking that some one might find them and help. I felt faintish so I took a nap on a nearby pile on rocks and I woke up here. I hate being here without them," Abby finished.

"Wow, that's horrible," Taylor said.

"That means the others are still out there," Nathan said. Abby nodded.

"Well rest and I'll help you," Eric said. Daley rolled her eyes.

"Who's going to take over for you?" Nathan asked.

"Melissa can while I help Abby," Eric said. The others looked around for Melissa to see what she was going to say but to their surprise Melissa wasn't there.

"Wait, where's Melissa?" Lex asked.

"She probably went to the bathroom," Taylor said.

"Care to think of it, she never came back with the fire wood," Daley said.

"You mean she's still out there?" Nathan asked. Daley nodded.

"We have to go looking for her," Jackson said.

"Hold on there Johnny Depp. We need to go into teams. Abby should stay here and rest," Daley said.

"How about, Taylor and Eric, Daley and Nathan and me and Lex," Jackson suggested.

"Fine let's go," Daley said. They all got up and started walking. Taylor stopped in front of Abby.

"Since you staying here do you mind doing the laundry for me? Thanks," Taylor said then ran off to join the others. Abby sighed.

**Flight------29------Down**

_It was Jackson._ _Melissa starred at the figure for a minute hoping he would react to her but he didn't budge. He was as stiff as a board and didn't blink at all. _

"_Think Melissa think," Melissa said. _

_She gazed into his blue grey eyes. She looked at his outfit. He was wearing his usual black camouflage pants and his black converse. He was wearing a long sleeved black polo top with his cross necklace around his neck. It was the same shirt he wore on his first day at Hartwell. Melissa moved her hand down his arm, past his studded wristband to his hand. She moved her fingers through his fingers. His fingers were so cold. He still didn't react to any of this. Melissa sighed then sat down in the sand in front of him. She put her hand to her chin and starred up at him. He was like a wax dummy, but real._

**Flight------29------Down**

Nathan and Daley thought that they would try the place where Melissa fell of the cliff. She wasn't stupid enough to fall of again, but she may have gone there to think stuff over.

Taylor and Eric walked for 5 minutes then sat down to rest. Eric had his hat on his head like usual and Taylor started picking at her nails.

Jackson and Lex made their way through the jungle. The decided not to go far from camp.

"How long has she been gone for?" Jackson asked.

"Since everybody went off to do their chores," Lex said.

"Daley did ask me if Melissa was back yet," Jackson mentioned.

"Have you ever notice that Melissa has been acting strange lately?" Lex asked at random.

"Yeah, why?" Jackson asked.

"Well, it's not like her to act this way. And it's especially not like her to be gone this long. You don't think… that something might have happened to her, do you?" Lex asked.

"I don't know. She's a smart girl and probably wouldn't go near an cliffs from her last accident," Jackson said.

"Wait," Lex said as he put his arm in front of Jackson to stop him. "Foot prints," Lex pointed at them. Jackson got down and looked at them.

"There Melissa's," Jackson said.

"She must have come through here," Lex said. Jackson walked ahead with Lex behind him when he discovered a body lying down in the sand. Lex rushed over to the body and saw that it was Melissa. He looked at the scattered sticks and the rock and put two and two together. Jackson got down beside her then turned her over. The noticed her cute up knee that was covered in dried up blood.

"We got to wake her," Lex said. Jackson started trying to wake her.

**Flight------29------Down**

_Melissa finally got up from the sand. Maybe it was a joke that he was playing on her. She knew what she had to do. It was the only way to see if it was a joke. She moved closer to Jackson. She looked into his eyes again and leaning in to kiss him. She fell back words and crashed into the sand._

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa woke up to Jackson and Lex starring at her. She sat up and looked around confused.

"Are you ok?" Lex asked.

"My ankle's twisted I think and you already seen my knee," Melissa said.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Lex said then dashed off leaving Jackson and Melissa.

"What happened?" Jackson asked.

"I was collecting sticks and I tripped over a rock and smashed my knee and twisted my ankle. I tried to get up but putting pressure on it made it hurt, Melissa told him. Jackson sighed then locked at the way the came hoping to see Lex running in with the first aid kit.

"I tripped because I wasn't watching what I was doing. I was thinking about that dream I had," Melissa said. Jackson turned to look at her.

"Are you sure it's not just some dumb dream, Mel?" Jackson asked.

"I had the same one but it had more stuff in it," Melissa told him.

"What do you mean you had the same one again?" Jackson asked.

"I mean I had the same dream again," Melissa said. Just then Lex came running in with the first aid kit. He gave it to Jackson who started going through it. Jackson started pulling out ointment and a gauze pad. He started cleaning up Melissa's cut. When he finished putting the gauze pad on her cut, her put everything back in the bag.

"How will we get her back to camp?" Lex asked. Jackson looked at Melissa then sighed.

"I'll help her walk to the camp," Jackson said. He helped Melissa to her feet and started helping her walk. Lex ran back to camp ahead of them.

**Flight------29------Down**

Lex got back to camp and saw Taylor and Eric coming from the jungle. Eric was stretching. Lex had a sudden idea that Eric and Taylor weren't so interested in finding Melissa in the first place. Nathan and Daley came walking in talking.

"We couldn't find her," Nathan announced.

"We didn't find her either," Eric said.

"Maybe we should try again later," Daley suggested.

"You won't have to," Lex said. They all starred at him funny. "Me and Jackson found her," He put the first air kit down beside a log.

"What happened to her?" Daley asked.

"She tripped over a rock and smashed her knee of a nearby rock. She may have twisted her ankle. Jackson cleaned up her knee but she can't walk with out putting pressure on her ankle," Lex explained.

"She'll be ok right?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, she twisted her ankle. She didn't break her leg," Daley snapped.

"I'm sorry if I care about my best friend so much Daley. What happened if Lex got hurt?" Nathan snapped.

"Don't bring my brother into this," Daley said.

"Are guys fighting again?" Lex asked. Jackson came walking in with Melissa glued to his side. Everybody rushed over to them. Jackson helped Melissa over to a nearby log to sit down. Abby came out of the tent from hearing all the commotion.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Melissa twisted her ankle in the jungle," Nathan told her.

"Stay off your foot and Taylor will cover for you," Daley said.

"Me, but…I…Daley," Taylor complained. No one seemed to be listening to her.

"I'll help you Mel," Nathan said. Melissa nodded. Everybody was heading of to their chores. Jackson turned to Melissa

"Stay off the foot and don't doze off," Jackson said. He winked at her then walked away leaving her with Nathan.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Melissa said. "Can you get me some stuff and help me over to the plane?"

"That's what I'm here for," Nathan said. Melissa gave him a thankful smile.

**Flight------29------Down**

Abby was sitting on the beach washing laundry when Taylor came up carrying a pile of clothes. She dropped them on the sand beside the tub of water.

"Listen, since I got to do Melissa's job," Taylor started to say then turned to look at Melissa who was sitting on the wing on the plane making candles. "I can't do my own laundry. So you get the privilege of washing them for me. You seem to be already doing laundry so, do mine. Don't mix colors together, we don't them turning into hippie clothes. And don't wring them because they'll get scrunchy. That doesn't work for me,"

"I got it," Abby said looking up at Taylor hovering over her.

"I'm so glad you're here. Because you here, you've solved so many of my problems," Taylor said making weird hand gestures. Abby starred at Taylor like she had lost her mind. "Now get to work," Taylor then walked away back to camp. Abby sighed then got back to work.

**Flight------29------Down**

Lex was sitting on the other wing with the parachute. Daley came walking up with her hair in two braids.

"Hey, what to doing?" she asked.

"Trying to untangle this parachute. I was thinking we could maybe lay it out on the beach for rescue planes to see," Lex said.

"That's a really good idea Lex. Mind if I help?" Daley asked. Lex shook his head. "Ok,"

Daley sat on the wing with him, helping him untangle it. They seemed to be doing good until Lex said something.

"Day we have a problem," Lex said.

"Were doing real great," she said.

"I mean Abby," Lex said.

"I know. She's been through a lot and it doesn't help with the Melissa thing. We seem to be having a lot of problems lately," Daley told him.

"That's what you expect when you're on a deserted island trying to survive," Lex said.

"Yeah, but we'll get through this," Daley said.

"What do you think happened to the others? Captain Russell, Ian and Jory," Lex asked.

"Their probably safe somewhere. You shouldn't worry so much Lex. You have me and the others," Daley said.

"We don't have everybody," Lex said obviously hinting out to Ian, Jory and Captain Russell. Daley sighed then looked up at her brother.

"Their like a family, just like ours here. Besides we got better things to worry about. Like the parachute. Let's spread it out on the beach," Daley said.

**Flight------29------Down**

Abby started washing one of Taylor's shirts. She heard footsteps behind her. Soon Jackson was standing in front of her.

"Shouldn't you bee resting?" Jackson asked.

"Taylor and me are sharing clothes," Abby said.

"Cinderella Taylor can do her own clothes," Jackson said.

"Yeah but Taylor's doing Melissa's job," Abby pointed out.

"I'll help you then," Jackson offered. Both he and Abby reached for the tub at the same time. As their hands touched Jackson blushed a bit but tried to hide it.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa was sitting on the wing and glanced up and happened to see this. She finished lighting a candle then got off the wing. Pain shot through her ankle as she put pressure on it. She couldn't help it. She fell face first into the sand. She glanced at the two washing clothes together. A tear ran down cheek.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson looked past Abby at the wing of the plane where Melissa was supposed to be. He saw her lying there on the ground. He immediately got up and rushed over to her. He helped her up. She started walking as pain shot through her ankle even more. She suddenly clasped to her knees. Jackson ran over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Melissa's head was tilted down facing the ground.

"Are you ok Mel?" Jackson asked.

"I'm fine Jackson. Just go finish helping Abby," Melissa said. Jackson starred at her and noticed a tear fall and hit the sand. Jackson sighed.

"I'll help you," Jackson offered.

"I'll be fine," Melissa got to her feet and made it over to the wing of the plane. She grabbed her coconut candle, the lighter and a bottle of oil. She started using the plane to lean on as she made her way to the other wing. Jackson got to his feet. Abby came walking up to him.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Nothing," Jackson said. Abby starred Jackson in the eyes and knew something had happened and half of it was her fault.

"I feel so guilty for everything," Abby said.

"Don't be. Melissa's always like this," Jackson said.

"It's just that the other's are in the jungle and I'm here all safe. I feel like I abandoned them,"

"Their probably just as worried about you as you are worried about them," Abby looked at the jungle. "I learned one thing from this crash," Jackson said.

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"You can't control what happens tomorrow and you can't change the past. It's about right here, right now," Jackson answered. Abby formed a smile on her face. Jackson put his arm around her and held her close to him. "You're safe with us here," Abby moved out from his arm and walked a few steps toward the beach then turned around.

"I'm going to go finish the laundry," Abby told him.

"Ok, but if you need any help…" Jackson started to say

"I'll call you. Got it," Abby said. She then turned and walked back to the laundry tub.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa was sitting on the other wing. She was pretty amazed at her candles. She couldn't help feeling stupid for falling and crying in front of Jackson. _He probably thinks I'm an idiot. I can't let my jealousy get the best of me. I got to think positive and not think about Jackson liking Abby. Come to think about it all the guys seem to be acting weird around Abby. Their all over her like she was the new girl. But isn't she? She's new to our family here and I don't now. I can't do that stuff in front of Jackson again. He'll think I've gone insane. Oh god there he is. Thank God he's just walking past me._

Nathan came out of the plane carrying what looked like a book. Melissa was about to mention her candle to him when he started talking.

"Look what I found. Abby's notebook. This will probably cheer her up," Nathan said then continued walking. Taylor the came strolling by.

"Hey, Taylor want to help me with me candles?" Melissa asked.

"Ask Abby," Taylor said then continued strolling.

Melissa was getting really tired of hearing everything about Abby. Abby this, Abby that. She finally had to put and end to this Abby mess. She got to her feet and leaned against stuff to make her way to Jackson, her candle in her hand.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson was working on the canopy when Abby came up to him.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier Jackson," Abby said.

"About what?" Jackson asked. Before she could answer Melissa came in and fell. She put her candle on ground beside the canopy pole. She got up and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Are you guys…like…flirting?" Melissa asked.

"No," Abby and Jackson said at the same time. Out of the blue Eric came running in.

"If there's any flirting going on I should be involved," Eric said.

"You're not my type," Jackson said putting his hand on Eric's shoulder then taking it off.

"Who is your type Jackson?" Melissa asked.

"What," Jackson asked confusingly. Nathan came in carrying Abby's notebook.

"Look what I found," Nathan said then showed her. Jackson and Melissa continued to snap at each other in the back ground. Taylor came in carrying her wet sandy clothes.

"Abby you left my clothes on the beach," Taylor complained.

"I'm sorry Taylor, I…" Abby started to say before getting interrupted by Eric.

"What about me, the guy who saved you?" Eric said. Abby was feeling a little tense as the three people continued to talk to her at the same time. She heard Jackson and Melissa still going at it with each other.

"If you don't like her why did you grab her hand?" Melissa asked.

"I..." Jackson said. Stepping back a bit knocking the candle into the canopy.

"Abby," Taylor yelled.

"Hello, hero here," Eric said.

"Notebook," Nathan said.

The canopy was on fire but the others didn't seem to notice that from their complaining. Daley and Lex were walking along the beach when they spotted the canopy in a blaze.

"Guys, fire," Daley yelled. The all turned to look at her and Lex. The turned around the saw the canopy in flames. They all immediately stormed off to get water and started skirting it at the burning canopy. Melissa stayed leaned up against the tree. Daley gave her a water bottle for her to help. They all kept trying to put it out. Abby kept walking back and forth like a stray puppy. The canopy came crashing down to the ground.

The put out the flame that was on the burnt down canopy.

"Who lit a fire outside the fire pit?" Daley asked.

"It was a candle and if Jackson wasn't so gaga over Abby he wouldn't haven't knocked it over," Melissa said.

"I'm not gaga over Abby," Jackson said.

"It was a stupid idea anyway," Taylor said.

"It was supposed to protect the fire," Nathan said defending his canopy.

"What was supposed to protect the roof?" Eric asked. The started arguing again over the canopy. Abby walked away from the arguing group. Soon every body was done arguing and felt it was better to ignore each other for the rest of the day. Melissa was still up against the same tree.

A tear drop rolled down her face. She slowly slid down the tree to sitting in the sand. She started crying and put her face in her hands. _This is my entire fault_ Melissa thought.

**Flight------29------Down**

Lex continued to work on his radio. He kept thinking about what happened today. He didn't want to be apart of that drama every. But being on an island with a group of 16 year olds can start to draw you to drama. He still kept getting static on his radio. He looked up to see Abby approaching him.

"You seem quiet about the situation earlier," Abby said. Lex shrugged and kept working on his radio. "It seems like everybody has a problem since the crash. The biggest being getting home…but everybody has their separate problems, you know,"

"I think it's because were so wrapped up in the stress of trying to survive we forget about the drama between us. Every family has drama and were like a family. We look out for each other but fight at the same time. Until we get rescued, the only thing we all want is a family. Even if we don't realize it, were all a family," Lex said.

"You would do anything for you family wouldn't you?" Abby asked.

"Course I would. Wouldn't you?" Lex said.

"I need help with something. Do think you can assist me with it?" Abby asked. Lex gave her smile. She smile back then gave her a nod.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa was sitting by the fire when Nathan came up the fire pit carrying a piece of wood.

"I made you something," Nathan said showing her the wood.

"Thanks. I didn't think anybody would talk to each other after earlier," Melissa said.

"Were best friends Mel. Me and you need to rely on each other," Nathan said.

"Thank you again for the crutch," Melissa said. Nathan gave her a smile then walked off.

**Flight------29------Down**

_Melissa was standing in front of Jackson. "This must have been where I started off in the last dream," Melissa said._

_He still was stiff as a board and cold. She didn't understand the dream. Why was this important? What did Jackson have to do with any of this? It was like one of those stories she took in English in elementary school. Where the teacher gave her a story and she had to find the moral of it. This was like that she was guessing. She had to find out what it meant and solve it. _

There was music playing. At least she was getting some where in the dream. It wasn't in the dream. It was real. It seemed that Daley and Taylor both heard it because they were already on their way out of the tent. She grabbed her crutch and got out of the tent. The other boys were standing there.

"I was having a dream about music," Eric said.

"Then you and me must be having the same dream," Nathan said. He pushed Eric forward. The group made their way to the plane. Melissa's coconut candles were lighting up the path to the plane. The whole place beside the plane was decorated with flowers and some of the chairs from the fire pit were under the parachute that Daley and Lex had lied out earlier. Standing in the middle was the hostess Abby who was wearing a strapless dress and a flower in her hair. Lex was working the sound system. He turned off the mp3 player so Abby could speak.

"Is that my dress?" Taylor asked. Taylor stepped forward but Eric and Jackson held her back.

"You guys have done so well since the crash. Surviving and dealing with the drama. And I feel bad if I did anything to mess things up," Abby said.

"You haven't done anything to mess Abby," Daley said.

"Yeah if any one's to blame, it's us," Nathan said.

"It's true we've all been immature," Melissa said.

"Guilty," Eric said raising his hand. Everybody looked at Taylor. Taylor sighed.

"What's mine is your Abby, really," Taylor said.

"Thanks, for everything. I said the bad situations bring people together. I thought that we should make some happy memories while were on this island. That's why I had Lex help me hook this up," Abby said. Lex pressed a button on the mp3 player. The song Be Strong by Delta Goodrem started playing. Nathan walked over to Abby.

"It's a dance," Nathan said. He spun her into him then pun her out. "Let's dance," The both started slow dancing.

Melissa took a seat in a nearby chair. Jackson sat in the chair beside Melissa. The both watched as Eric went up to Daley and Taylor.

"Let's see if the male gets to dance with the female," Jackson said.

"Well, well, well. Who's the lucky girl?" Eric asked.

"Were going to get back to you on that," Daley said.

"Yeah," Taylor said. The two girls started dancing together. Eric was left standing on the dance floor.

"Rejected," Jackson said to Melissa. They both started laughing.

Nathan and Abby stopped dancing. Abby went over and asked Lex to dance. He and her made their way to the dance floor. Nathan went and asked Daley to dance. They both started dancing. Taylor had no choice but to dance with Eric.

"Still believe I'm gaga over Abby?" Jackson asked

"Not at all," Melissa said. "I'm sorry about today. It's just that my ankle and the stress I've been undergoing cause me to crack a bit,"

"I know how you feel. I've been through lots of stuff too. Back home that is," Jackson said.

"I felt like such a loser today," Melissa told him.

"Your not a loser. Everybody has the right to break down a little bit at one point in time," Jackson said.

"I know that I sound kind of stupid saying this. But those dreams keep haunting me. I don't know what they mean. I don't know what to do in them. I have control of what I do in them," Melissa said.

"So you mean. You can actually act as if what you were doing in the dream you were doing in real life. Do you get what I mean?" Jackson asked.

"Not really," Melissa said.

"Like if in my dream I wanted to go over to the ocean, I would simply walk over to it in my dream," Jackson explained.

"I guess you could look at it that way," Melissa said.

Abby stopped dancing with Lex and thanked him. She looked over at Melissa and Jackson who seemed to be in a conversation. She started walking away from her friends. She looked back at them then continued walking towards the tents. The song ended and Lex put another song on.

"I wish I could dance. But I can't because of my ankle," Melissa said. She looked down at the ground.

"I'll tell you what. You teach me how to dance when your ankle gets better and I'll dance with you. It sounds kind of dumb I know," Jackson said.

"You can't dance?" Melissa asked. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious," Jackson said. Melissa started laughing.

"Deal," Melissa said. She shook his hand. "I'm going to go for a walk along the beach. Well you know," Melissa said. Melissa walked a few feet outside the dance floor. She stopped at turned to look back at Jackson. He turned and looked at her and smiled. Melissa kept walking with her crutch. She knew she had to tell Jackson about it but she didn't know how and when. She wasn't quiet sure about it yet. She knew to always follow her heart but her heart didn't seem to be the issue here.

She starred up at the moonlight. A tear drop ran down her face. She looked back at the dance floor. There must have been a fast song on. Everybody was dancing now fast. Jackson was leaning up against the plane and talking to Lex. Melissa started singing.

_Cause when your in you're darkest hour_

_And all of your light just fades away_

_When your like a single flower who's colors have turned to shades of grey_

_Well hang on and Be Strong_

**There is the longest chapter I've written. The Abby Normal episode is almost done then I can get into the real stuff. My actual ideas that I've been so longingly waiting to type out in the story. I might have to change the title to fit the story better and add another main character. By the way the song that Melissa sang at the end is over course "Be Strong by Delta Goodrem". I only listened to one song during this whole story and it will be appearing in the story**. **I bet everybody thought Abby and Jackson were going to be together and stuff. Then Melissa and Jackson were going to kiss. Sadly the Abby thing will be saying Goodbye. No Jackson/Abby. And no this is not some sick and twisted joke either. Abby and Jackson will never be together even in my mind even in the sick and twisted mind of a hobo will the be together. I hinted at it because I wanted MJ and JT fans to get all mad and start cursing the screen for this happening. I admit that I have lots of fun writing these stories. I'll probably have to wrap this up. I was going to put up a thing where people send in their reviews on who should be the main character but I already picked that person.**

**Peace for now (I'm not a hippie so stop asking) jk**


	7. Recap

Last night was a night to remember. Abby and Lex did really good on the dance. The group woke up in the morning. Nathan was the first person out of the tents. He walked over to a seat from the airplane. Abby's notebook was sitting on the chair wide open; her necklace was dangling over it.

"Guys, get up. Now," Nathan yelled. Everybody came slumping out of the ten yawning and stretching.

"Is it breakfast already?" Eric asked. Taylor was the last to come out of the girl's tent.

"Is it breakfast already?" Taylor asked.

"Get out of my head," Eric snapped.

"It wasn't in your head. You actually said that," Taylor told him.

"What is it Nathan?" Jackson asked.

"It's Abby's notebook," Nathan said.

"Is she still sleeping?" Daley asked. Taylor entered the girl's tent.

"I don't think so," Melissa answered. Taylor came out of the tent a little mad.

"My pack is gone," Taylor told the group.

"When did she leave?" Eric asked.

"She must have packed last night then waited in the tent till morning then left," Daley said.

"Read it Nathan," Melissa said.

"Please forgive me. This is something I have to do. Jackson, I believe you. It's about right here, right now… and right now I've got to find the others. Please don't follow me, I'll be fine. I know you'll understand because you'd do the same if one of you were lost. I'm going to find them and I'm going to bring them back, I promise. Try not to worry. Make more happy memories. Love Abby," Nathan said. He finished then looked up at the group "We got to go after her,"

"No. We don't," Jackson said.

"But what if she gets lost again?"

"Nathan, what are we gonna do?" Jackson asked. "Force her to come back? She'll just go off again,"

"Then maybe we can help her find the others," Melissa suggested.

"And maybe get lost ourselves," Eric added.

"What do we do now?" Taylor asked. There was long pause between the group. They didn't know the answer to that. Finally Lex spoke up.

"I think we should let Abby take care of her family. She knows the island now. She'll come back,"

"Hopefully they'll all come back," Daley said and gave her brother a half-smile.

"Good Luck Abby," Jackson said.

**I know that was quoted from the book/show. I needed to do that to get through it fast. It's time for a flash back. Take a trip down memory lane.**

"I might have accidentally burned your shirt," Melissa said.

"What do you want me to do Taylor?" Jackson asked.

"You're the leader. Lead. Punish her," Taylor said.

-------------------------------------

"I have something that I want you to play. It's a tape of me singing and I think everybody should hear my voice," Taylor said.

"Isn't that a little embarrassing?" Lex asked.

"Just hook up the video camera," Taylor said.

--------------------------------------

"So you got any ideas about how were going to catch the pig?" Daley asked.

"Nope, what about you?" Nathan asked.

"Nada," Daley said.

"This is pretty stupid. We ran in an election and we can't even think of a way to trap a baby pig," Nathan said.

-------------------------------------

"You know… that telling people your problems is a good way for them to solve faster rather then leaving them bottled up inside," Jackson said. Hearing this, Melissa turned to look at Jackson. He raised his eyebrow which made Melissa break into a small smile.

"I don't really want to talk about my dream right now. At least not until rethink some stuff," Melissa said.

"Well when ever you want to talk about it. I'll being willing to listen," Jackson said.

--------------------------------------

"I didn't know Melissa liked Jackson," Daley said.

"I didn't know either but I figured from the way she starred at him a lot that there was something going on," Nathan said.

--------------------------------------

Her feet slipped on the cliff under her and she fell off the cliff dropping her shirt on a nearby patch of grass. She started reaching out at the cliff hoping to find something to grab onto. There was only tiny roots and dirt. Screams escaped her mouth as she slid down the cliff. Before she knew it, she was on a ledge unconscious

--------------------------------------

"I really didn't know that this was her tape. I thought it was mine. Imagine me surprise when her voice came on the sound system," Taylor said all sweet.

"Taylor you don't seem to understand why we don't do stuff like that. We all need to survive together and work along side each other. We can't have people hating each other. Then nothing would get done," Jackson said

--------------------------------------

"Do I really only care about myself?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"It seems like people treat me different because I don't do anything," Taylor said.

--------------------------------------

"She's on a ledge down there," Jackson said.

"Is she ok?" Taylor asked.

"I think she's unconscious," Jackson said.

--------------------------------------

"What happened?" Nathan asked him.

"We found Melissa. She's on a ledge unconscious. She fell off a cliff," Eric told them. Nathan and Daley looked at each other. They now had to choose the pig or there friend.

--------------------------------------

"We came to help," Nathan told them.

"What's the plan," Daley asked.

"You guys are going to haul me down on the ledge. Then I'll tie the rope around her and you guys pull her up. You guys throw the rope down again and I'll do the same thing but I'll climb up," Jackson explained.

------------------------------------

"That was really nice what you did for Melissa. The Taylor and Eric thing and the cliff thing. Even after you found out her secret," Lex said. Jackson walked over to the fire pit and took a seat beside across from Lex.

"Do you think it was right what Eric and Taylor did?" Jackson asked.

"No, not at all. Were supposed to be a family and families don't do stuff like that. Melissa is a really nice person and I don't think that she deserved all that. I think that if we look out for each other then we can truly survive here until rescue comes," Lex said.

-------------------------------------

"I know that me and you are just friends," Melissa said. She started looking down at her sleeping bag.

"You never know through. Maybe back home we could hang out or I could give you a call or something," Jackson said.

--------------------------------------

"Yeah, I wish for once that I can just have a normal day around here," Melissa said.

"A normal day. It's never a normal day around here," Daley said.

--------------------------------------

"Do you know what this means?" Eric asked.

"It means there's someone else on the island," Nathan said.

--------------------------------------

"Have you forgotten who found it?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, you may have found it but I did get it out of the hole," Daley said.

"I found a note that proves that were not alone on the island," Eric piped out. Taylor slowly snatched the necklace out of Daley's hands.

"You found it? I'm the one that was leaning against the tree where it was," Nathan snapped at Eric.

"You're such a baby," Daley yelled at Melissa.

"You're self absorbed," Melissa yelled at Daley.

"You're lazy," Nathan yelled at Eric.

"Your Mr. I'm so perfect back home but here I don't know what to do," Eric said while doing hand gestures.

--------------------------------------

"You know…we still have to have that talk about the dream," Jackson said.

"I know…but I'm still haven't figured it out yet," Melissa said.

"It's Abby," Melissa said.

"She's just unconscious," Jackson said.

---------------------------------------

"Hey Eric," Nathan said. "I came here to apologize about the argument we had earlier about the note. I thought that if I said I found the note then people would think I'm useful. I guess that work out to well. You found the note Eric and both me and you know that. I know that everybody gives you a hard time, but I know how it feels and do think that you're the only one who messes up. All of us do sometimes. I just wanted to say that,"

Eric opened his eyes and looked at Nathan's figure walking up to the camp. Eric sat there and started writing stuff in the sand. People's names. After he was finished he looked at what he wrote.

-DALEY-NATHAN-MELISSA-JACKSON-LEX-TAYLOR-ERIC-ABBY-FAMILY

-------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I called you a hypocrite and mentioned you're crush on Jackson, in front of Jackson," Daley said.

"I'm sorry I called you self absorbed and that you're so focused with the past," Melissa said.

-------------------------------------

She tripped over a rock and fell, bumping her knee off another rock. The fire wood went flying up in the air and came smashing back down on her. She got to her feet but cam tumbling back down in the sand. She examined her knee the was bleeding and cut.

"My ankle," Melissa said gripping her ankle. "Help, anybody. I'm in the jungle," There was nobody in the area. Only the sound of the rushing waves upon the shore

--------------------------------------

_She stared getting closer to the figure. The person was wearing a black shirt from what she could see. She tapped the person on the shoulder. The person didn't move at all. She walked in front of the person and starred at him or her. She gasped at the sight of the person._

_It was Jackson._ _Melissa starred at the figure for a minute hoping he would react to her but he didn't budge. He was as stiff as a board and didn't blink at all._

--------------------------------------

Have you ever notice that Melissa has been acting strange lately?" Lex asked at random.

"Yeah, why?" Jackson asked.

"Well, it's not like her to act this way," Lex said.

--------------------------------------

"I tripped because I wasn't watching what I was doing. I was thinking about that dream I had," Melissa said. Jackson turned to look at her.

"Are you sure it's not just some dumb dream, Mel?" Jackson asked.

"I had the same one but it had more stuff in it," Melissa told him.

"What do you mean you had the same one again?" Jackson asked.

"I mean I had the same dream again," Melissa said.

-------------------------------------

"Day we have a problem," Lex said.

"Were doing real great," she said.

"I mean Abby," Lex said.

"I know. She's been through a lot and it doesn't help with the Melissa thing. We seem to be having a lot of problems lately," Daley told him.

-------------------------------------

"Shouldn't you bee resting?" Jackson asked.

"Taylor and me are sharing clothes," Abby said.

"I'll help you then," Jackson offered. Both he and Abby reached for the tub at the same time. As their hands touched Jackson blushed a bit but tried to hide it.

-------------------------------------

"Are you ok Mel?" Jackson asked.

"I'm fine Jackson. Just go finish helping Abby," Melissa said. Jackson starred at her and noticed a tear fall and hit the sand. Jackson sighed.

"I'll help you," Jackson offered.

"I'll be fine," Melissa snapped.

-------------------------------------

"Are you guys…like…flirting?" Melissa asked.

"No," Abby and Jackson said at the same time. Out of the blue Eric came running in.

"If there's any flirting going on I should be involved," Eric said.

"You're not my type," Jackson said putting his hand on Eric's shoulder then taking it off.

"Who is your type Jackson?" Melissa asked.

"What," Jackson asked confusingly.

------------------------------------

"Guys, fire," Daley yelled. The all turned to look at her and Lex. The turned around the saw the canopy in flames. They all immediately stormed off to get water and started skirting it at the burning canopy. Melissa stayed leaned up against the tree. Daley gave her a water bottle for her to help. They all kept trying to put it out. Abby kept walking back and forth like a stray puppy. The canopy came crashing down to the ground.

-----------------------------------

A tear drop rolled down her face. She slowly slid down the tree to sitting in the sand. She started crying and put her face in her hands. _This is my entire fault_ Melissa thought.

------------------------------------

"I think it's because were so wrapped up in the stress of trying to survive we forget about the drama between us. Every family has drama and were like a family. We look out for each other but fight at the same time. Until we get rescued, the only thing we all want is a family. Even if we don't realize it, were all a family," Lex said.

"You would do anything for you family wouldn't you?" Abby asked.

"Course I would. Wouldn't you?" Lex said.

-------------------------------------

Were best friends Mel. Me and you need to rely on each other," Nathan said

-------------------------------------

"Let's see if the male gets to dance with the female," Jackson said.

"Well, well, well. Who's the lucky girl?" Eric asked.

"Were going to get back to you on that," Daley said.

"Yeah," Taylor said. The two girls started dancing together. Eric was left standing on the dance floor.

"Rejected," Jackson said to Melissa. They both started laughing.

"I felt like such a loser today," Melissa told him.

"Your not a loser. Everybody has the right to break down a little bit at one point in time," Jackson said.

"I know that I sound kind of stupid saying this. But those dreams keep haunting me. I don't know what they mean. I don't know what to do in them. I have control of what I do in them," Melissa said.

"So you mean. You can actually act as if what you were doing in the dream you were doing in real life. Do you get what I mean?" Jackson asked.

"Not really," Melissa said.

"Like if in my dream I wanted to go over to the ocean, I would simply walk over to it in my dream," Jackson explained.

"I guess you could look at it that way," Melissa said

I wish I could dance. But I can't because of my ankle," Melissa said. She looked down at the ground.

"I'll tell you what. You teach me how to dance when your ankle gets better and I'll dance with you. It sounds kind of dumb I know," Jackson said

-------------------------------

She starred up at the moonlight. A tear drop ran down her face. She looked back at the dance floor. There must have been a fast song on. Everybody was dancing now fast. Jackson was leaning up against the plane and talking to Lex. Melissa started singing.

_Cause when your in you're darkest hour_

_And all of your light just fades away_

_When your like a single flower who's colors have turned to shades of grey_

_Well hang on and Be Strong_

**That was a recap of all the important events that happened. I'll write the other chapter later**


	8. Missing Hat And A Plan

**Ok I got my axe ready for some more of this story. The last chapter was basically just a recap on the important events. I know JT fans want to see Jackson/Taylor so I put some of that stuff in her if I can. I try to put in Nathan/Daley stuff and Eric/Taylor stuff. Jackson/Melissa stuff you'll be seeing… don't really want to spoil it. This story is kind of confusing and what happens to Melissa and the main character will never happen. You probably already figured out who the main character is. It's a little obvious and stuff. I'm going to be writing another fan fiction story after I finish this one that takes place a year after the crash when their in Grade 12. Any way back to the story. I might put the show story line off for a while so the story can capture my story line. I decide to change the romance law that I made at the start of the story. This is because the movie is coming out soon and I'll finally who ends up with who. Then I can start to do more romance stuff. I found out that they story is more from Melissa's point of view and it some what it. That's why there is more Melissa. I have nothing more to type so that concludes my Author Note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, no characters, no songs, not the show. If I did I… well… that would be pretty cool and I would make a season 3.**

**All is fair in love and war.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news of Abby's departure shocked everybody but they all agreed to let her go off. Besides if they had to keep their family strong then the had to worry about important things. Melissa's ankle seemed to be getting better. She just needed to rest it for one day then she would be back to normal. It felt like everything seemed to be going fine for all of them. The drama wasn't that bad any more. Romance didn't seem to be a problem because Jackson's no relationship law. But no day was a normal day and of course they all expected something wild to happen today. The Abby thing really didn't count so much. But besides Taylor lying in the sun, everybody seemed to be doing their job. Daley almost seemed to be impressed more then Jackson.

**Flight29Down------------ Melissa Video Diary**

Hey diary. I really don't know what to talk about. It seems like you can't trust anybody. Eric. The fact he totally posted my video diary on the sound system for everybody to hear including Jackson. Jackson seemed to be ok with the fact that I like him because he offered to call me when we get home. I thought that everything was good between us until Abby came and was with him. I freaked out and starting sobbing in front of Jackson. It was bad enough I had to go and hurt my ankle but then when Jackson offered to help I pushed him away. I couldn't dance with him at the dance Abby and Lex put together. He promised me that he would dance with me when my ankle got better if I taught him how to dance. It seems every time me and him talk we always seem to stumble on to the dream topic. I kind of ditched the dance after our talk to go for a walk on the beach alone. Everybody had fun last night except for me.

I'm so confused with everything. Everybody here just has to deal with survival. But I have to deal with that and my dumb dreams. Jackson keeps telling me that it's just some dream and I should forget about it. But my heart tells me that it's so much more. Is it even possible to have the same dream twice? Jackson doesn't seem to think that. He will probably be freaked out when I tell him that I'm having weird dreams about him. I don't know why this is happening to me. This all seemed to happen when I found those necklaces. There were seven of them. Each in different colors. I should probably put them back after I'm done this diary. That would probably be now.

**Flight29Down------------ End Video Diary**

After Melissa finished making her diary she went to the girl's tent. She made sure no one was around when she went in. She started going through her bag till she came upon seven colorful heart necklaces. She picked up the blue one. She suddenly had a flashback.

_It was a beautiful sunny day. Melissa was up and early ready to get fire wood. She needed to have the fire ready before everybody was up. She went to the usual place she went to get wood. Surprisingly there were no sticks or wood anywhere. How was that possible that there were no wood was on the ground. She could wait till Jackson gets up to help her cut some more. Nah, she had to have the fire ready._

_She decided to go further into the jungle. She walked in to an opening. It was wood galore. But of course Melissa got greedy, which was not normal for her. She went even further into the vast jungle. She was walking past a small cave when she noticed a small flashing light on the inside of the cave on the wall. Melissa dropped the wood on the ground. Melissa got curious and walked inside the cave. She thought that it might be the others or Abby. Or maybe even rescue. As soon as she entered the cave she found out what was making the flashing lights. It wasn't a human or animal. It was a small pure waterfall that went into a tiny pond of water. The flashing lights were coming from the pond of water. _

_She made her way over to the pond. There were two small ceramic clear hearts. They were different colors. One was dark blue and the other was dark red. They were so beautiful and were a real eye catcher. Melissa couldn't stand to leave them here. She took the blue one out of the water. They had a leather string attached to it which Melissa realized that they were necklaces. She took the other one and put them both in her pocket. _

_Melissa made her way out of the cave. She picked up her wood that she had collected and made her way back to camp. She knew not to tell the other's about this._

_That night she decided to put the blue necklace on. If anybody asked about it she would simply tell them that it was a gift from a distant relative who couldn't decide what color to get her. So they got her both. Everybody was sitting around the fire. Melissa's necklace captured a glare from the fire that shone on the heart necklace. Finally somebody popped out the question. It was Taylor._

"_Where did you get that necklace?" Taylor asked._

"_Oh this? I got it from my Aunt…" Melissa started to say. She looked around for an object to use for the name. She looked at the fire. "Fire…" She looked at the charcoal in the fire. "Char, Firechar ," Everybody seemed to be convinced except for Nathan._

_Everybody was about to turn in for the night. Nathan stopped Melissa before she went in the tent._

"_What's going on Melissa? I know you well enough to know that you don't have a relative named Aunt Firechar," Nathan said._

"_Then maybe you don't know me well enough. She lives New Zealand," Melissa told him._

"_How come I never heard of her then?" Nathan asked._

"_Uhm…uh…because, because we just found out about her," Melissa said. "I'm going to hit the hay now," _

"_Never say that to a horse and you'll be just fine," Nathan said before walking away to the boy's tent. Melissa knew this was the perfect time to go down to the beach an go for a walk. But first she had to put on a jacket or sweater. It was cool that night after all. _

The flashback ended. She dropped the necklace on the tent floor. She grabbed it and put it back in her backpack. She excited the tent and closed the flap behind her. She turned around but bumped into Jackson. She looked up at his face as he starred down at her.

"I think we need to talk," Jackson said. Melissa sighed then followed Jackson into the jungle.

**Flight------29------Down **

**Flight29Down------------ Daley Video Diary**

Today seems different from the rest. It's mostly because Abby left the group this morning when we were all leaving. She set out to find the others. I hope she'll be alright. I didn't think it was a good idea for her to leave the safe camp to go into the dangerous jungle alone. Abby did plan a really amazing dance last night. Everybody had fun and danced except for Melissa.

Melissa had an accident yesterday in the jungle and twisted her ankle. As many times as we all tell her that she should stay off it, she doesn't listen. She always wants to get in the action with the group. I saw her and Jackson talking together at the dance last night. But I saw Jackson go over and talk to Lex and Melissa disappeared somewhere. So did Abby through. Maybe Melissa knew that Abby was leaving. But if Abby told Melissa, then Melissa would tell the whole group. I should probably go confront her and see if she knows anything.

**Flight29Down------------ End Video Diary**

After she finished making her video diary she went to the fire pit. Melissa wasn't there, but Nathan was.

"Have you seen Melissa?" Daley asked.

"She went off with Jackson into the jungle," Nathan answered. Daley walked into the jungle.

She made her way past trees and bushes. She made her way to the tall bamboo grass. She suddenly heard voices. It was a male and a female. She got closer and heard Jackson.

"Mel, you got to tell me eventually," Jackson said.

"Why are you always bugging me about this?" Melissa asked. There was anger in her tone.

"Because you make it out to sound serious. That's all you ever talk about and think about is it. You hurt yourself twice because of it. Maybe I can help you?" Jackson said.

"Jackson, you can't help me," Melissa snapped. "I told you I would come to you when I was ready. I'm not ready yet so stop nagging me about it all the time," Melissa stomped away from Jackson leaving him in the tall grass.

Daley was confused by the conversation. What were they talking about that was so important? It must be really important for Melissa to constantly keep thinking about it. Daley knew that she had to respect the privacy and confront Melissa or Jackson about it privately. If Eric found out about this then he would broadcast it for everybody to hear and they'll all turn to Melissa and Jackson demanded answers. It's best ignored until further notice.

Daley made her way out of the jungle to the beach. She looked at the plane where Taylor and Lex were talking. Today was a weird day. Everybody seems to be up to something. She decided to go work on her chores.

**Flight------29------Down **

Jackson seemed a little bit confused about Melissa. She said he wanted him to help her but the she turns it around. He thought it would be best to maybe to stay away from her for a while. But he couldn't watch as his best friend struggled. He had to space out for a bit. He headed into the jungle.

Melissa was sitting at the fire boiling water. She saw him head into the jungle. He looked kind of peeved. She knew that she was to cause of it. _Maybe I should tell him about it. After all he is in the dream and he really wants to help me. I should give him a chance. But what happens if he's freaked out by the fact that I'm having dreams about him._ Melissa sighed then got up and grabbed her crutch and head into the jungle.

**Flight------29------Down **

Taylor was lying on the beach tanning and charging the batteries. Eric came running up to her.

"Hey, have you seen my hat?" Eric asked.

"No, now run off," Taylor said.

"Well if you see it contact me," Eric said then handed her a piece of paper. It had a picture of a poorly drawn hat on it and the words "Contact Eric".

"You made a posted for it. Who else would I contact? A wild boar," Taylor started laughing. Eric just walked away shaking his head in shame.

Eric ran up to Daley and Nathan who were coming out of the jungle carrying fruit.

"Have you guys seen my hat?" he asked them.

"No, but aren't you always wearing it?" Daley asked.

"Yeah but I took it off and put it in the tent and now it's gone," Eric said. "Take these," He handed them each a piece of paper. The same one he gave Taylor.

"You got to be kidding me," Nathan said.

"You made a poster for people to contact you. You do that when pets or people are missing," Daley told him.

"Just contact me if you find it," Eric said. With that he ran off to the plane.

"Should I be freaked out by the fact that he thinks the hat is his best friend?" Nathan asked.

"Come on," Daley said as him and her walked to the fire.

**Flight------29------Down **

Melissa was walking though the jungle. _Where would he be? _Melissa thought. She continued to walk through it. She started to yell his name. Jackson came out from a heard of trees. Melissa ran up to him.

"I've been looking for you," Melissa told him.

"Why. Aren't you upset at me. You say I always nag you," Jackson said then started walking away from her.

"Jackson, wait," Melissa yelled. He kept on walking."Your in the dream," Jackson stopped in his tracks. He turned around and walked up her. He stood really close to her towering over her.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I thought you would be weirded out by that. I figured out after that since you are apart of it, I should tell you," Melissa explained.

"You got my attention," Jackson said. Melissa looked around before talking.

"Not here," she said. "Come with me,"

Melissa lead Jackson through the jungle until she came to a familiar clearing before a cliff. They both sat down on rocks across from each other.

"Explain," Jackson said.

**Flight------29------Down **

Daley head over to the plane. Lex was still working on his radio. He looked up when he noticed her and smiled.

"Hey, how's it coming along?" Daley asked.

"It's working good," Lex said. "So what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Daley asked.

"You obviously came here to ask me something," Lex said.

"Oh right. Did you get one of these?" Daley asked holding up a piece of paper.

"You mean Eric's masterpiece? Yes," Lex said.

"He is unbelievable. Like I can see Taylor doing something like that if her clothing or jewelry went missing but she wouldn't go that far," Daley said.

"But it's Eric. He is the most strangest of all of us," Lex said.

"I guess your right," Daley said.

"At least we learned something about him," Lex told her.

"What's that?" Daley asked.

"He'll never make it out as an artist," Lex said. Daley smiled at him then walked away.

**Flight------29------Down **

Melissa explained to Jackson about her dreams and the necklaces. Jackson got up and started pacing.

"So you found these in a cave?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Melissa said.

"Did you ever strike you as odd how the necklaces got there in the first place?" Jackson asked.

"Not really," Melissa said.

"Somebody had to put them there. And who ever put them there must still be on the island," Jackson said. Melissa got up and walked up to him.

"Your right, we have to tell the others," Melissa said.

"We can't tell them," Jackson said.

"Why not?"

"Because, Daley and Nathan will want to take us on some boring hike to the cave,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Neither. I think this should stay between me and you until we figure it out,"

"How do we do that?" Melissa asked.

"We have to do what you did," Jackson told her. "Come on," Melissa followed Jackson back to camp.

**Flight------29------Down **

Eric had just brought back two jugs of water from the well to the fire pit. Jackson and Melissa were coming out of the jungle. Eric ran up to them both.

"Have you two seen my hat?" Eric asked. They both starred at Eric confused. "You know the straw one with the…"

"We know what it looks like Eric. We haven't seen it," Jackson said. Eric handed them both the same piece of paper.

"Contact me," Eric said then walked away. They both starred at the poster.

"I can't believe it," Melissa said.

"What?" Jackson said then starred at her.

"Eric's a horrible drawer," Melissa said. Jackson snorted at this.

"That's nothing new," Jackson said. "Come one,"

Melissa followed Jackson into the girl's tent. Melissa started going through her backpack. She pulled out a red heart shaped necklace and handed it to him.

"Won't I look… you know," Jackson said.

"Wear it inside you shirt," Melissa said. Jackson put the necklace around his neck and made sure it was out of view. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we wait till tonight," Jackson said. The both left the tent and headed to their daily chores.

**Flight------29------Down **

The sun was going down on the horizon. After dinner Nathan went to the beach to watch it. Melissa came and sat down beside him.

"Can you believe Eric's stupid posters?" Nathan said.

"Well it is his only thing here that he cherishes," Melissa said.

"I guess," Nathan said. "I haven't seen you or Jackson all day. Where were you two?"

"We've been around," Melissa said. There was a silence until Nathan spoke.

"You really like him don't you?" Nathan asked. Melissa sighed then rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. The both watched the sunset together.

**Flight------29------Down **

Everybody was sitting around the fire doing nothing really. Taylor was reading a magazine; Eric and Lex were playing tic tac toe together, Daley was writing out the meal plan for tomorrow, Nathan was reading a book, Jackson was sitting beside Melissa.

"I'm going to go to bed now," Jackson said breaking the silence. Everybody looked up at him. He winked at Melissa and walked towards the boy's tent. Nathan and Melissa were the only ones that seemed to catch the wink.

Everybody but Melissa was heading into the tents. She started glaring at her heart necklace. She looked up at the moon which was almost full. Tomorrow it would be full. She put out the fire then head into the girl's tent. Taylor was already asleep, but Daley was still up folding clothes. Melissa smiled at her as she closed the tent flap behind her.

Soon everybody was sleeping. Melissa tossed and turned until and image filled her head. She started to smell the ocean and felt the breeze on her.

**Flight------29------Down **

Melissa was lying on a beach. She sat up only to be starring in to a pair of blue eyes.

"I've been waiting for you," Jackson said. Melissa didn't care anymore; she dove in to Jackson and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back. They released from their embrace and he helped her up. He starred at her body. "You're wearing a dress,"

"I know. Weird eh," Melissa said.

"No, it looks good on you," Jackson said. Melissa smiled at him. He smiled back. "Lead the way,"

Melissa started walking up to the fire pit. It was still the same way it was in her first dream. Jackson noticed something.

"Where's the plane?" he asked. Melissa turned around to look.

"It's where it always is. Right…" They both starred at the spot where it normally was. The then both starred at each other. The plane was gone, the camp was destroyed, and they didn't know what to do.

"How do we get back to reality?" Jackson asked.

"No clue," Melissa said.

**There it is. I bet you all want to know what's going to happen. You have to wait till the next chapter. Same routine, review. I'm going to be making a banner for the story to advertise on so people will know about my story. So you will be able to see what the Melissa and Jackson look like in the dream. Review please and the next chapter will be up faster.**


	9. To Far

**Hey so the last chapter ended with Melissa and Jackson in dream world. I've decided that there probably won't be as much of them going into the dream world as I expected because I'm starting to not like the idea so much and it' kind of making more story less real then I thought. Not saying it's real in the first place. I'm going to put a lot of video diaries in these coming chapters. There's going to be a lot of finger pointing going on. And I'll give you a tiny spoiler. Somebody finds out about there secret. Any way here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, no characters, no songs, not the show. If I did I… well… that would be pretty cool and I would make a season 3.**

**All is fair in love and war.**

**Flight------29------Down**

"_How do we get back to reality?" Jackson asked._

"_No clue," Melissa said._

"Well how did you get back last time?" Jackson asked.

"I just woke up," Melissa told him. Jackson sighed.

"Maybe we should just find out what happened here then figure out how to get back home," Jackson said. Melissa nodded. "Here," Jackson held out his hand. Melissa starred at it then finally decided to take it.

They both headed up to the camp site. They looked at around at the destroyed camp site.

"I'm going to go check the tent," Jackson told her then he let go of her hand. He headed into the tent. Melissa walked over to the fire pit. There was a burnt picture in the fire pit. She reached in and took it out. It was the picture of Daley and Lex and their parents. Taylor's flip flop was beside the fire pit. Jackson came out of the tent carrying two backpacks.

"What are those for?" Melissa asked, eyeing the backpacks.

"Were going to go on a little hike," Jackson told her. "Obviously something happened and we need to find our way out. Dreams always have exits. When you find out what the purpose is then you wake up,"

"This is different Jackson. The necklaces are controlling us," Melissa said. Jackson stood there for a second before speaking.

"The necklaces," Jackson muttered. He came back to his senses. "Of course, if we take them off we'll wake up,"

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked.

"It's worth a shot," Jackson said. Jackson dropped the packs on the ground. He took the necklace off from around his neck. He disappeared just like that.

"Jackson," Melissa yelled. She then took her necklace off and woke up.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa was in the tent between Daley and Taylor. She gave a breath of excitement before leaving the tent. Jackson came out of the boy's tent. The both smiled at each other.

"Let's go down to the beach to talk, so we don't wake the others," Jackson said. He held out his hand.

"This isn't a dream," Melissa told him.

"I know," Jackson said. Melissa took his hand then walked with him down to the beach. "Your ankle must be better," Melissa glanced down at her ankle and saw that she was walking and it didn't hurt at all.

"Yeah," Melissa said. Melissa starred out at the water. Jackson was starring at her which she didn't notice.

"You know you got to put those back right," Jackson said.

"Yeah, I know," Melissa said.

"I'll go with you," Jackson said.

"No, it's something I got to do by myself," Melissa said. Jackson didn't argue but simply nodded his head.

The both started talking about the dream to each other. They didn't seem to notice that figure was lurking by, listening to their whole conversation. After away the both headed back to their tents to sleep. The made sure that the necklaces were off before going back to sleep.

**Flight------29------Down**

That morning everybody went about doing their chores. Melissa was sitting by the fire boiling and filtering the water. Eric was taking a break and was doing the most peculiar thing. Jackson was just coming out of the jungle carrying fire wood when he noticed Eric. He dropped the fire wood at the fire pit the sat down.

"Where's the good water?" Jackson asked. Melissa pointed to it then he grabbed a bottle and started to drink. "What's Eric doing?"

"He's been doing it since he went on break," Melissa told him. Jackson starred at her waiting for her to talk. "He's putting posters on trees for his hat," Jackson shook his head in shame.

"Some bodies got to talk some sense into that boy," Jackson said. He got up and started walking over to Eric who was putting a poster on a tree.

"Hey chief," Eric said.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Eric asked.

"Being a smart ass," Jackson said. "It's a hat Eric, grow up," Jackson walked away to the fire pit and sat beside Melissa. Eric came and joined them.

"Aren't you two cozy," Eric said then gave his silly laugh he makes. "But I wouldn't imagine that you two weren't as cozy as last night. Holding hands, walking on the beach," Jackson went to punch Eric in the shoulder but Melissa stopped him.

"You were spying on us," Melissa said.

"I may have heard some stuff about your little dreams you two have a night," Eric said.

"You tell anybody, I'll give you a reason to rest," Jackson said.

"It's ok, you two lovebird's secret is safe with me," Eric said then walked off laughing. Melissa sighed.

**Flight29Down--------------- Melissa Video Diary**

I can't believe Eric found out about mine and Jackson's dream. Actually I can believe that. It's Eric. He better not do anything stupid that will jeopardize the group. Like telling everybody about this. After all he didn't blackmail me and Jackson which means he can't be trusted even through he's trying to give us both the vibe that he can be.

**Flight29Down--------------- End Video Diary**

**Flight29Down--------------- Jackson Video Diary**

I really hate being here. If Eric spills anything like he did to Melissa about… never mind but if he does, he'll have hell to pay. He seems to forget who he's dealing with. I'm the leader and I give the orders and make the punishments.

**Flight29Down--------------- End Video Diary**

Lunch time came really fast. Everybody was sitting around the fire pit eating.

"I noticed your posters you put up on the trees, Eric," Daley said.

"Yeah, I'm just taking it one step at a time," Eric said.

"So what's the reward if we find it?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe a kiss," Eric said turning to kiss Taylor. She put the magazine between his lips and hers.

"In you dreams," Taylor said. Eric turned to look at Melissa and Jackson.

"Yeah in my dreams," Eric said. Taylor seemed to know something was up when she saw the Eric stare at the two.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Melissa said getting up. "I'm going to go some where,"

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"To find a pet rock. Does it matter?" Melissa said walking off into the jungle.

"I still think that ankle is getting to her," Taylor said.

After lunch everybody went about doing their basic chores. Lex was working on his radio, Daley was checking the inventory, Nathan went to go get fire wood, Jackson went to sit on the beach, Eric was lugging water, and who knows where Taylor was. Where was Taylor anyway? Taylor headed to the well to talk to Eric.

"I can't believe you did that at lunch," Taylor said.

"I was joking around, god. You take things so seriously," Eric said.

"I don't take things so seriously. Melissa and Jackson do," Taylor said. "You know what's going on between them,"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Eric said. Taylor knew what she had to do.

"Oh Eric," Taylor said. He turned around only to be pushed on the ground. Taylor got on top of him. "So this can go far I need you to do something for me,"

"Anything," Eric said. Taylor's face was right in his.

"Tell me what you know about them," Taylor said.

"You know I can't be seduced that easily," Eric said. "But I like this, continue," Taylor got off of him.

"You must be blackmailing them so their secret must be that bad," Taylor said.

"I'm not blackmailing them," Eric said. "Wait, I'm not so I can tell,"

"Yes you can," Taylor said. Eric started whispering something in Taylor's ear which formed a grin on her face.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa sat on a log in the jungle. She looked at the necklace which was around her neck. _I have to do this. It will tare me apart if I don't. I should probably get the other one from Jackson._ Melissa got up and headed back to the camp.

Melissa headed down to the beach. She took a seat beside Jackson. He starred at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Melissa said. "What happens if everybody finds out about this?"

"What are they going to do? It's nothing serious," Jackson said.

"I think the others are getting suspicious. Me and you are always going off together and coming back late," Melissa said.

"I know," Jackson said. "Do you still have the necklace?"

"Yeah why?" Melissa asked.

"I think I may have left something there," Jackson told her.

"Should we do it now?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, but we should do it in the cave where you found them. That way we can kill two birds with one stone," Jackson said. "We need to go in opposite directions so nobody will notice," Melissa gave a nod then headed up to the camp. Jackson started heading over to the plane as he caught a glimpse of Melissa heading into the jungle. He started walking past Lex when he heard the kid yells his name.

"Jackson, can you help me with this?" Lex asked. Jackson couldn't turn Lex down. He and Lex were almost like brothers and he had to make it look like he wasn't busy.

"Sure," Jackson said. He headed over to Lex and started helping him with his radio.

A few minutes later and Jackson was starting to get a little inpatient. He had to tell Lex that he had to be somewhere but make sure he doesn't notice anything.

"How much longer do you need me for?" Jackson asked.

"Not much longer," Lex said. "Why? Do you have to be somewhere?"

"Not really," Jackson said. "It's just that I've been standing up here for a while holding on to this metal rod,"

"I'm all done," Lex said. Jackson started sprinting into the jungle.

Jackson started running through groups of trees. He stopped at the rows of tall bamboo sticks. He heard a faintish singing voice. He got closer and realized it was a female voice.

_Cause now, now it seems_

_I'm wide awake in this dream_

_And I'll do, I'll do anything_

_To stay here forever_

_And if this is a dream_

_I'm not gonna wake up_

_But if I'm awake I won't close my eyes again_

The singing stopped and turned into humming. Jackson walked out from his hiding spot to see Melissa sitting on a rock picking at her nails. She looked up at him then got up.

"Where have you been?" Melissa demanded.

"I ran into some trouble with Lex and had to help him with his radio," Jackson explained.

"Let's go, come on," Melissa said. The started running through the jungle till Melissa stopped.

"I thought we were looking for a cave?" Jackson asked.

"We are, it' around those set of trees," Melissa said trying to catch her breath. They walked around the trees and found the cave. The entered the cave to see the shimmering pure blue water fall and spring.

"We'll have a few minutes. So get it and I have to do something," Melissa told him.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"If we can leave stuff in the dream then we can take stuff out right?" Melissa asked.

"So what, your gonna take something from the camp?"

"I'm gonna take that dress," Melissa said. Jackson couldn't help but laugh. "Let's just get this over with,"

The both positioned themselves on the cave floor away from each other. Melissa fell in to a deep sleep.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa was standing on the beach, in the same dress. Jackson was already walking up at the camp. Melissa ran up to the camp and stopped. She entered the tent where he was.

"I need to change get something in here so when you find the wristband, you wait at the beach for me ok," Melissa told him.

"Don't be long," Jackson told her then left.

Melissa started going through the clothes on the bottom of the tent. She grabbed her blue polo shirt and a pair of shorts that she didn't know who the belonged to. She got changed fast and put the dress in a black book bag that was in the corner of the tent. She left the tent and headed down to Jackson.

"Is that my book bag?" Jackson asked.

"Uh…no," Melissa replied. She took off the necklace and was gone.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa woke up in the cave and pulled the book bag off her shoulder. She opened it up to check to see if the dress was in there. It was safe and sound. Jackson had just woke up and sitting there.

"Did you get it?" Jackson asked.

"Let's put them back and leave," Melissa said. Jackson handed Melissa the necklace and she put them in the small pool. As the hit the water they sparkled. Melissa couldn't believe a necklace so beautiful. She got up and exited the cave with Jackson. They made their way back to camp and split up right before camp.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson watched as Eric put more posters up on trees. He shook his head then approached Eric.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm putting more posters up," Eric told him.

"Eric, I'm going to tell you this once and for all. Grow up," Jackson said then walked away.

"Afraid that somebody might tell your dirty little secret?" Eric said. But Jackson kept on walking. Eric did his dumb laugh and continued putting posters up.

**Flight29Down--------------- Taylor Video Diary**

Can you believe Eric? His dumb hat posters got to go. Their everywhere. How the hell does he get all this paper? I can't believe I had to seduce him to get the stuff about Melissa and Jackson. What is going on with those two? Their always together and starring at each other. Taylor shuddered. What ever their doing, is not right. Yeah…it's just not.

**Flight29Down--------------- End Video Diary**

Jackson was sitting on the beach, starring out at the ocean. Taylor walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey, Jackson," Taylor said. He looked up at Taylor. "I need to ask you something," Jackson sighed

"Go ahead," Jackson said.

"Is there something going on between you a Melissa?" Taylor asked. Jackson didn't know what to say. He knew this was coming but he wasn't totally prepared for it. He had to give her an answer.

"I don't really know Taylor. Since when did you get so interested in my life?" Jackson asked.

"Well you two are always disappearing into the forest together," Taylor said. "I just thought…"

"Listen Taylor. What ever is going on between me and Melissa is none of your business. End of story," Jackson snapped. He got up and started walking back to camp. Taylor didn't know how to react to this. She just sat there, gasped for words to describe this situation. _He didn't deny not doing anything with Melissa_ Taylor thought then gave a tiny laugh.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa was sitting by the fire when Nathan came and sat beside her. He starred at her and smiled.

"Mel can I ask you something?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, you know you always can," Melissa said.

"I'm just going to put this out in the open," Nathan said. "Are you and Jackson…you know," Melissa couldn't believe the words that just came out of her best friends mouth. She couldn't believe that he just asked her that. _What do I say? I can't lie but I can't tell him the truth or Jackson will get mad. These are good choices. Isn't there a door number three?_

"I-I-I got to go to… the bathroom," Melissa said. She got up and ran into the jungle. Daley came out from her hiding spot from a tree and sat next to Nathan.

"I don't believe it," Daley said.

"I can't believe you made me ask her this," Nathan said feeling guilty. "She's my best friend,"

"Nathan, there is something going on between them and we need to find out what," Daley said.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining hearing their argument?" Nathan asked.

"That totally backed up my proof of them in the jungle," Daley said. "Melissa totally squirmed like a worm," Daley got up and walked away feeling proud of herself, leaving Nathan to sit there feeling guilty.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa eventually came back from the jungle to boil water. Eric was taking a break and putting up more posters for his hat after Daley took them down. Jackson was coming out of the jungle when he noticed Eric. Jackson sighed then walked over to him.

"Hey chief, come to give me another lesson on life?" Eric asked. Jackson wanted to attack Eric but he had to keep his cool. Soon Melissa came up to join the two.

"Ok you know what Eric, I know where you god damn hat is," Jackson snapped. "I took it so you wouldn't blackmail me and Melissa about the secret," Melissa was just as shocked as Eric was._ I can't believe Jackson would go that far just to protect me and him_ Melissa thought. Daley and Nathan were coming out from the jungle when they heard the word secret.

"What secret?" Nathan asked. _Oh my god. Jackson's done it now. It's best we just tell everyone_ Melissa thought.

"Yeah Jackson and Melissa. What secret?" Taylor asked as her and Lex came up to camp from the beach, arms crossed.

"I…" Melissa was saying. Everybody started bolting questions at Melissa and Jackson. Melissa eyes filled with tears which Jackson started to notice. He knew what he had to do. He had to stop this. He had to lie to them. He had so many lies going through his head that the one he didn't want to choose came out.

"Me and Melissa are dating," Jackson shouted. Silence fell through the group. Melissa looked up at him, her mouth open with shock.

"Holy crap," was all Lex managed to say. This was going to be so awkward now that Jackson had said. He couldn't believe what he just said.

**Wow, what a shocking chapter. I bet you didn't see this coming. There will probably be more drama in the next chapter after what just happened. The song that Melissa was singing is Awake in this Dream by Kalan Porter. I know not many people like him but it went along with this chapter. Please read a review. Tanks for reading my story I really appreciate it.**


	10. Healing

**The last chapter was a really drama filled chapter especially around the end. This chapter will be about healing and solving the problems. Everybody was happy about Eric finding out where his hat was. The Melissa/Jackson thing that was at the end of the last chapter will… never mind I'll just let the chips fall on the table and you can find out. Thanks for the reviews. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, no characters, no songs, not the show. If I did I… well… that would be pretty cool and I would make a season 3.**

**All is fair in love and war.**

Jackson stood there realizing what he just said. He seemed to be the most shocked out of all of them.

"See I knew this was going to… wait. What?" Eric said.

"I'm sorry, that just kind of came out. Were not really…dating," Jackson told them. A smiled filled Taylor's face. Melissa stormed off away from everybody.

"Melissa," Jackson yelled. She just kept on walking and let the tears fall from her face. _I can't believe Jackson said that. I don't know what to say to him. I know it's not really his fault but he could have come up with a better lie. _"Me and Melissa are dating" kept going through her mind. _He was only trying to help. Get over it and move on. He's your best friend and you knew you would have to deal with this since you say him. I guess I never was really prepared for this. It's best I just get some space before talking to him._

Melissa made her way down to the beach.

**Flight------29------Down**

"Wait, so you and Melissa aren't going out?" Nathan asked.

"No Nathan, were not dating. I stick to my own rule," Jackson said.

"Yeah cause what kind of leader would you be if you broke your own rule?" Taylor said.

"I hypocritical one," Eric pointed in.

"Guys, we have to think about this currant situation," Daley said.

"I can't think when my stomach is growling," Eric said.

"Hey, shut it. Your half the reason why this happened," Jackson snapped.

"Whatever chief," Eric said as he threw a twig into the fire and then got up and left.

"What really is the secret Jackson?" Daley asked. Jackson sighed.

"Maybe someone should go talk to her," Lex suggested.

"I'll go do it. Since I already know what the secret is," Taylor said then got up. Jackson grabbed her arm and starred at her.

"How do you know what the secret is?" Jackson asked Taylor.

"Ask hat boy," Taylor said then left.

"Explain Jackson," Daley said.

**Flight------29------Down**

Taylor walked up behind Melissa. Melissa was barley crying but there were still tears running down her face. Taylor kneeled down in front of Melissa.

"What do you want Taylor?" Melissa asked and looked away.

"I'm not really serious and tend to act like there is no problem. But I'm going to give this a shot," Taylor said. Melissa starred at Taylor finally. Melissa's eyes were blood shot from crying. Here skin was all wet. Taylor sighed.

"Why aren't you up there with them? Don't you want to know what the secret is?" Melissa asked.

"I all ready know what it is. Eric told me," Taylor told her.

"I knew Eric couldn't be trusted," Melissa said.

"I know Eric can be an idiot sometimes. Actually all the time. But he does have his moments. You know that Jackson was only trying to hide your secret by saying that you two were… yes but I think it's cute the way you and Jackson share this strange friendship," Taylor said.

"Really," Melissa said.

"No, but…I told you I'm not good at this. Jackson is a really nice, cute guy. He really cares about you. And you know people really do misjudge me," Taylor said.

"Taylor," Melissa yelled.

"I know, but seriously I am…" Taylor said. Melissa sighed and got up and started walking away. Taylor ran in front of her.

"Wait, hold on there. Remember when I played your video diary?" Taylor asked.

"Oh god how can I forget that. It' practically etched into my mind," Melissa said.

"Well when we were on the cliff, remember when you said that you trusted Jackson?" Taylor asked.

"I thought I would never see him again if that ledge broke," Melissa said.

"I want you to never lose that trust for Jackson," Taylor said all serious. "It's not like said Nathan before his name who has been your best friend since kindergarten. You said Jackson first. That shows really how much you like a person,"

"Thanks Taylor," Melissa said. She started walking up to the camp. Taylor stood there then turned to look on the horizon. There were dark clouds in the distance.

**Flight------29------Down**

Eric was getting water when Jackson appeared. Jackson grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt.

"Shut the hell up and listen. Me and Melissa trusted you with our secret and you go and blab it to Taylor," Jackson said.

"Jackson," Melissa yelled as she entered the area. Jackson let go of Eric who fell on the ground. "We need to talk later,"

"Fine," Jackson said. "By the way Eric, your hats in my bag if you want to go get it,""Isn't the cats in the bag?" Eric asked.

"He was being serious," Melissa said then walked away.

**Flight------29------Down**

Eric went into the boy's tent after lugging water. He looked for Jackson's camouflage backpack. Eric unzipped the backpack. There it was, his straw hat sitting there on the top of Jackson's belongings. He picked up his hat to reveal Jackson' video diary tape. He shouldn't have but it was so tempting. Besides he needed to get back at Jackson for taking his hat. There must have been at least some blackmail material he could use.

**Flight------29------Down**

The 29 downers had dinner and went off to their separate activities. Jackson and Melissa were the only ones that were still there.

"You wanted to talk to me," Jackson said.

"Not here. Come with me," Melissa said. Jackson followed Melissa to a sand dune on the beach. They sat down in the sand facing each other.

"I'm sorry I said that. It just blurted out," Jackson said.

"I'm not mad at you. It was a sweet thing what you did," Melissa said.

"I couldn't think of any other lie to say. That one seemed to be racing through me head when I was thinking," Jackson said. "When I saw you all tearing, I knew that you would hate me if I didn't lie,"

"I would never hate you Jackson. I trust you too much to hate you," Melissa said. Jackson smiled at Melissa.

"I know Mel," Jackson said. "You're a really kind caring person. And a good singer,"

"You heard that today?" Melissa said as her cheeks went three shades of red.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of that," Jackson said. "That's what I like about you. You put others before yourself Mel. You're the most selfless person I know,"

"You only like me as a friend right?" Melissa asked. Jackson nodded his head to the side.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "You're my best friend Mel. I'm sure you've been with lots of guys," Melissa suddenly had a flashback.

_Melissa was sitting at a table outside when her crush Danny came up._

_"Hey Melissa," Danny greeted her. Melissa starred at him with her mouth open. "So nice weather were having, eh," Melissa was still in the same position. "Is there something wrong with your mouth or something?" Melissa still starred at him. "Ok, I'm just gonna go now. Nice talking to you,"_

"Oh yeah, I've had lots of boyfriends," Melissa lied. She gave a fake smile. "I just want to ask you something,"

"Sure, what?" Jackson asked.

"What was going through your head that made you think of that lie?" Melissa asked. Jackson starred at her and gasped for words but nothing came out. He had to answer one way ore another. There was no way around it. Jackson sighed.

"The truth is…" Jackson said.

**That's the end of the chapter sorry. It's short but I had to keep it short for certain reasons. You have to wait till next chapter to find out what Jackson says. I'm getting lots of reviews which I'm really happy about and so a big thanks to all my reviews. Please keep them coming. I'll try to get the chapter out tomorrow. If not the next day. High school is coming soon so I might not be able to update as much. I'll try through. That's all.**


	11. Confused Yet?

**Here comes the next chapter. I took me a while to get this up for reasons. I'm not going to explain why. So people know, Eric took Jackson's tape for the first time in the last chapter. Last chapter had a big surprise at the end of it. Everybody is probably excited to find out what happens next. I don't want to keep this any longer then it is so here it is. **

"The truth is…" Jackson started to say.

Melissa starred into his eyes. Suddenly Jackson got lost in Melissa's eyes. When he starred at her strange visions went through his mind. Melissa was falling down a cliff. Then she tripped over a rock. Suddenly water filled his mind. Melissa was splashing around. She looked like she was drowning. The rest of the visions were flying through his mind so fast. He was stilling starring at Melissa as her mouth moved but he couldn't hear anything.

"Jackson. Melissa. Come here for a minute," Daley yelled from the fire pit. Melissa stood up and starred down at Jackson.

"We'll talk later, ok," Melissa said.

"Uh, sure," Jackson said then watched Melissa walk away. Jackson fell back into the sand. He lied there for a minute before going up to the fire pit to see what Daley wanted.

**Flight------29------Down**

Daley was standing with a clipboard and pen writing something. Jackson walked up to the fire pit and stopped. Daley looked up from her clipboard at Jackson.

"Jackson, I wanted to discuss something," Daley said. Jackson gave her a nod to say he was listening. "I think we might have a little problem. Our sunscreen is running out and I'm allergic to it. Since this island is tropical it must have loads of plants. Plants like Aloe Vera we could use for cuts, sun burns and other skin conditions. I think we should form a small group to go out and look for plants. What do you think?" Daley said.

"I think you should do it and form the groups," Jackson said.

"Melissa agreed to stay here at camp. We'll need Lex let us know what the plants look like," Daley said.

"Wait, Melissa agreed to stay here at camp?" Jackson said.

"Yeah, she said she wants to work around camp after her last to accidents to make up for her uselessness," Daley told him. Jackson walked away into the jungle. Taylor came running up from the beach.

"Woo Taylor. Don't give yourself a heart attack," Daley said.

"There's something I noticed on the horizon," Taylor said. "Where's Lex?"

"He went to look for firewood why?" Daley said. Taylor stormed off into the jungle.

**Flight------29------Down**

Lex was collecting firewood. He didn't have much luck but he wasn't going to give up. He continued to walk through the jungle but stopped when he heard a Jackson's voice. He walked over to the sound of Jackson's voice but stopped. He peeked between two trees. Jackson was either making a video diary or watching one. He gasped at the sight of a familiar goofy straw hat. Eric was watching the video camera. Jackson was on the screen.

Lex knew he shouldn't have but he had to make sure Eric didn't do anything stupid. Eric was laughing at Jackson's video diary. Lex saw enough of the video. It was wrong that Eric was watching it but he couldn't turn as bad as Eric. He immediately walked away from the tree.

While he walked through the jungle thinking about what Eric was doing, he nearly crashed into Taylor who had been yelling his name.

"I've been looking all over for you," Taylor told him.

"You have?" Lex said remembering the last time Taylor said that to him.

"I wanted to show you something," Taylor told him.

"It's not another video tape is it?" Lex asked.

"Nah, just come with me," Taylor said then grabbed his hand and lead him to the beach.

"What is it?" Lex said.

"Look," Taylor said and pointed to the horizon. There were still dark clouds dancing on the horizon. They were only going to get closer. "How long do we have?"

"It will hit tomorrow evening," Lex told her then walked away. Taylor stood there worried about what was going to happen. There was no sun going down. There was nothing to look forward to. She headed back up to camp.

**Flight------29------Down**

Everybody was around the fire pit for another group meeting. Jackson stood up and silence fell on the group.

"After the couple of days, with me and Melissa. We have finally decided to go back to our daily chores and leave the other stuff behind. So to help us get back on track, Daley has come up with a brilliant idea for the group," Jackson said the sat down. Daley stood up ready to talk. Jackson flashed Melissa a smile then.

"I came up with an idea that could help us big time medical wise. This island is inhabited with loads of tropical plants. I remember doing a project on tropical plants in school. Most plants can help us with medical supplies. Like the Aloe Vera, this can heal skin conditions and cuts. Me and Jackson decided to split into two groups hopefully soon to go out and look for plants. Melissa agreed to stay behind and look after the camp for the day," Daley said.

"I think that's a great idea," Nathan agreed. He smiled at Daley who smiled back at Nathan awkwardly.

"Since you guys got that figured out. Me and Lex have something to tell you," Taylor said.

"The medical search sounds good but not at this time. We have more important news to worry about. Like the storm coming," Lex explained. The others gasped. "It's closing in and it's most likely going to hit tomorrow evening,"

"This makes things a little complicating," Nathan said.

"You think?" Daley said. Nathan gave Daley an upset look.

"There was no need for the sarcasm," Nathan snapped.

"I was joking around Nathan, lighten up," Daley said. Eric laughed at this argument.

"I love this. If only I could video tape all this. Wait I can," Eric said then continued laughing. Lex shot Eric a dirty look at the sound of video tape. Jackson kept giving weird looks to Melissa hoping to make her laugh. All this conversation turned into was one big argument between Daley and Nathan. Nobody noticed that Taylor had left and had went to bed.

Soon Daley and Nathan walked off into the jungle yelling at each other so they wouldn't wake the others. Eric went to bed with Lex. Jackson and Melissa were the only ones left at the fire pit. Melissa finally spoke.

"Why is it that all of our meetings turn into an argument?" Melissa said.

"Because two people can't agree on anything," Jackson said referring to Daley and Nathan. They both laughed at this.

"What was with your funny faces you making at me?" Melissa asked then gave him a smile.

"Meet me at the cliff and wear that dress you got in a few minutes," Jackson told her. Melissa nodded and headed for the tent.

**Flight------29------Down**

"I can't believe how self centered you are," Nathan snapped.

"Me? You're the one who thinks he's all perfect," Daley snapped back.

"Excuse me? Don't even go there. You want everything to be your way. You think your way is the right way," Nathan shouted.

"That's because it always is," Daley said. "I got all the fruit the first time and found the water,"

"I built the signal kite and got the coconuts down," Nathan shouted.

"You also destroyed the signal kite and only got the coconuts because of Lex," Daley said. "You can't even get a fire started and you expected to be leader and for people to take you seriously," Daley didn't even realize how she was making Nathan feel. The expression on Nathan's face changed right away. "No, Nathan wait," Nathan ran off through the jungle.

Daley wanted to chase off Nathan but she realized how crummy she just made him feel and figured that if she ran off after him she would only make things worse.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa came out of the tent with the same long dress from before. Her hair was crimped from the braids that were in her hair all day. She looked up at the sky which still had a full moon in it. She headed into the jungle thinking about why Jackson wanted her to dress up and meet him at the cliff when she passed by Daley. She had an upset look on her face. Melissa was about to ask what happened when Daley just shoved past her and out of the jungle.

Melissa blew off that idea and continued her way to the cliff. She figured she would probably get lost. _I should have brought a flashlight._ She continued walking till she came to a path that was lit by the moonlight. She walked along the dirt path covered in vines and roots. The trees swayed in the cool wind. She made note not to trip and get the dress dirty.

She finally came to familiar clearing on a cliff. A figure was sitting on the grass with his knees up to his chin. You got a perfect view of the moon on the cliff like it was right in front of you. Melissa sighed then walked over to Jackson and sat down beside him.

**Flight------29------Down**

Nathan couldn't believe Daley. She was exactly just as he made her out to be. She was an ego-case, power hungry and considerate know it all. But she does have a point most of the time._ Maybe I do like her. No you don't Nathan focus. Sure she's beautiful but she can be a little demanding. But… I… I don't like. What am I saying? I like her. _Nathan sighed.

Nathan suddenly didn't recognized the area. It was all new to him. The moonlight was his only light. If he could find a path then he could find his way back to camp. But he was surrounded by dense jungle. He got him self lost.

**Flight------29------Down**

"Hey," Melissa greeted him. Jackson gave her a smile.

"You look really beautiful," Jackson said. Melissa blushed.

"So why did you want me come here all dressed up?" Melissa asked.

"I was thinking about it for a long time and you really never got your dance that night," Jackson told her. Melissa felt like she was going to cry but she held it in. Jackson stood up in front of her and held out his hand. Melissa took it and he help her up into his arms. She placed her one arm on his back and the other in his hand. He placed his hand right above her but. They started dancing. They both starred at each other.

"There's no music," Melissa said.

"You don't need music to dance," Jackson said. He gave her one of his rare smiles. "And don't worry I'll try no to step on your feet," The switched their position so Melissa's arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist. Melissa rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jackson," Melissa said. "Thanks, for everything,"

They stopped dancing and sat on the ground together. They both starred at the moonlight. Jackson put his arm around Melissa's shoulder and brought her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. This was the perfect night of her life.

**Flight------29------Down**

Nathan knew he had to run back the way he came and maybe stumble on to something familiar. He ran through the jungle past trees and bushes. The wind blew against bushes, making them shake. He continued to run until he heard talking. He hid behind a bush and examined what was the source of the talking. Melissa and Jackson were sitting close together talking. He couldn't believe it. Melissa, his best friend and bad boy Jackson. He knew it was bound to happen.

Somebody came up behind him which almost made him jump. He turned to see it was Daley who was standing beside him.

"What you looking at?" Daley asked. Nathan gave her a signal to be quiet and moved the bush a bit to reveal the two couple. "I don't believe it. The leader can't even follow his own rule,"

"We can't tell anybody about this," Nathan told her. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I didn't hear you come back so I went looking for you. And I wanted to apologize about earlier," Daley said.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too," Nathan said.

"So why can't we tell the others?" Daley asked.

"They'll have a cow if they found out about this," Nathan said.

"Got yeah," Daley said.

Melissa and Jackson were standing up now. Melissa looked like she was about to kiss Jackson when she takled him. They were laughing until they both realized that Melissa was on top of Jackson. She reached for his arm and looked at his watch. She got off of him and stood up.

"We should start to head back," Melissa told him.

"You can. I'm going to stay here for a while," Jackson said. Melissa nodded and started walking back to the jungle. Daley and Nathan made a run for it and hoped that Melissa didn't see them.

**Flight------29------Down**

The next day was the day they all had to prepare for the storm to come that evening. This meant Eric had to work twice as hard to lug water. Eric was happy about his hat being back. It was on the same spot it was always. The top of his head. Everybody was working really hard today.

**Flight29Down------------ Nathan Video Diary**

Everybody is doing so great. I think we might actually get everything done in time today. Daley thinks it's best to move everything into one tent. I guess I can't complain about that. She did come and apologize about the fight last night. She also was worried about me. That sort of makes me a little happy. I kind have a thing for her. Even if we always fight, we seem to make up. Like last night when we spied on Jackson and Melissa at the cliff. It was pretty cute seeing those to together. I never thought Melissa would like someone like Jackson. Hey I never thought I would like someone like Daley either. The world spins a weird way lately. I hope Abby and the others are doing fine. I'm actually starting to call these people family. I better go collect fruit or Daley will be on my back about the storm.

**Flight29Down------------ End Video Diary**

**Flight------29------Down**

Lex was working on his radio. It seemed to be working a little bit better but still now signal. Lex was starting to feel like this was hopeless but he couldn't give up. Lex looked up at Eric who was walking by with his little straw hat on. Lex just wanted to set that hat on fire and watch it burn. After what he witnessed Eric doing, he had no respect for Eric. _It's now or never Lex _thought Lex.

"Hey Eric," Lex yelled. Eric looked up and around till he finally looked at Lex.

"Are you talking to me?" Eric asked pointing at himself. Lex had a disgusted look on his face which made Eric realize it was too soon for jokes.

"I know what you did Eric," Lex confronted the skinny boy. "You watched someone's video diary," Lex said trying not to draw attention.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eric said giving Lex an innocent look. Eric walked away from Lex. Lex now had not even a dot of respect for Eric after that debacle. Lex went back to working on his radio hoping to get it working. The faster he got it working, the faster they got rescued and he didn't have to see Eric again.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa was doing laundry on the beach. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. A smile came on her face when she thought who I might be. She turned around, and he smile suddenly fell. Nathan was standing there with a pile of clothes.

"Expecting someone else?" Nathan said when he noticed his friend's smile fall.

"Sort of." Melissa said and gave him a fake smile. Nathan dropped down across from her with a pile of laundry.

"So, I wanted to ask you something now that you've woken up from your dream world," Nathan said. Melissa sighed, which made Nathan laugh. "Is there really something going on between you and Jackson Mel?"

"No Nathan," Melissa told him. "Me and him are just good friends like you and me," Melissa gave Nathan a fake smile.

"Mel, I didn't want to tell you this but me and Daley saw you and Jackson last night," Nathan said.

"You were spying on me and him?" Melissa asked.

"Not really. I was walking back from my walk in the jungle and I stopped and saw you two. Daley showed up a little bit after," Nathan explained.

"Oh god. You won't tell any one will you?" Melissa said.

"Me and Daley agreed not tell the others," Nathan said then laughed.

"It isn't funny," Melissa said then slugging Nathan in the shoulder playfully. They both continued to wash the laundry and laugh with each other.

**Flight------29------Down**

The figure moved toward the girl's tent. The figure went inside and started going through Daley's bag. The figure stopped when he or she heard someone coming. The person went under a sleeping bag until the person walked way from the tent. The person started going through Melissa's bag until her tape fell out onto the sleeping bag. The person took it and went searching for the rest.

**Flight------29------Down**

After a few minutes of laundry, Melissa went to the girl's tent to get her tape. She went through her bag. She was a little surprised to not find her tape there. She knew that somebody must have taken it because she always put it in the same spot in her bag. There would only be one person who would take it. She stormed off down to the beach.

Taylor was sun tanning on her towel. Melissa came storming up to her.

"Give me it back now," Melissa shouted

"Give what back?" Taylor said.

"My tape. I know you took it," Melissa shouted. "You took it last time and played it for everybody,"

"There's my proof. I don't do encores," Taylor said. "Now go bother someone else," Melissa ran off angry.

**Flight------29------Down**

Daley was coming out of the tent with her bag looking for it. Lex was doing the same thing.

"My tapes gone," Daley told him.

"Mine is too," Lex told her. "Jackson's is too,"

"Do you know what will happen if the video diaries get out?" Daley asked.

"It will be war," Lex said.

**Normally this would be where the theme song plays but I don't swing that way. That means no Flight 29 Down In Your Dreams theme song. Just pretend that the theme song played and all the actors and actress's pictures and names appeared. The plane crashing and the parrot on the screen and the pictures of the island come on like a nature slideshow. Back to the story.**

Everybody walked up around the fire pit. They all looked from person to person.

"Somebody stole the video tapes," Daley said.

"The person that did it should just fess up to it," Nathan said.

"Watching them is just wrong people," Lex said He flashed a look at Eric who starred at Jackson.

"I know this is a problem but I think we should worry about storm first," Melissa said.

"Mel's right," Nathan agreed. Taylor and Eric walked away then Daley and Nathan. Melissa and Jackson went away together, which Lex noticed. Lex went off to the plane to work on his radio.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa and Jackson were collecting fruit and firewood in the jungle.

"So who do you think took the tapes?" Melissa said.

"I don't really know. I'm not the worried about them at the moment," Jackson said.

"Why not?" Melissa asked. "They hold everybody's secrets,"

"Yeah but like you said. We should worry about the storm," Jackson said then walked off with a hand full of wood. Melissa sighed then walked back to camp.

Melissa walked over to Nathan who was breaking open coconut nuts with a spear that Jackson made. Melissa put all the coconuts she got on a tub.

"Who do you think took the tapes?" Melissa said.

"I don't know Mel. I hope they return them soon," Nathan replied.

"Same. But it's not like I have anything to hide since Taylor blasted that I like Jackson for everybody to hear," Melissa said.

"Yeah that was pretty funny," Nathan said and started laughing. Melissa gave him a look that made him stop. "Did I say funny I meant lousy,"

"Seriously through. The thief has every body's tapes and if they got out… every body's dirty little secrets," Melissa said.

"I wouldn't want anybody to see my tape," Nathan said. "I kind of mentioned that I had a thing for Daley,"

"You what?" Melissa said and laughed.

"I'm telling you not the world," Nathan said. "If she found out she would probably laugh me off the island,"

"Wow, you would be slaughtered," Melissa said. "That's funny," Nathan gave her the same look she gave him. "Did I say funny I meant lousy," Melissa grabbed the remaining fruit and walked off laughing.

Daley came up to Melissa who was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Daley asked.

"Nothing, here," Melissa said then handed Daley the fruit. Melissa walked off to the fire to boil water.

Daley walked over to the tubs by the plane and started putting the fruit in it. She put the last banana's in and was about to close the lid when she noticed something. The camera bag that contained the camera inside. She picked it up and took out the camera. Things started circulating through her mind.

**Flight------29------Down**

Daley was carrying a tub to the tents when she stopped and noticed Nathan sitting in a tree in front of the tents. She put down the tubs and walked over to him.

"Trying to make sure no one swipes the tents next?" Daley asked.

"No, I'm trying to figure out who took the tapes," Nathan told her.

"What? Are you like physic or something?" Daley asked.

"No, it's scientific. The tapes were in our packs in the tents. I'm trying to figure out who had the chance to take them," Nathan explained

"Sounds fun. Can I play?" Daley asked.

"Sure," Nathan said.

"First tell. Did you take them?" Daley asked.

"No, did you?" Nathan said.

"Do you seriously think so?" Daley said.

"Were both innocent," Nathan told her.

"Until proven guilty," Daley added in for fun.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson was sitting on the wing of the plane carving his spear. He noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. It looked like Eric was sneaking around, but what for? Jackson put his knife and spear down and started walking over to where Eric went.

Eric was looking around before reaching into a tub. Jackson couldn't see what he grabbed but he knew it meant trouble. Jackson grabbed the green tarp that Eric was on and pulled it out from under him. Eric fell and hit the sand.

"You're a thief," Jackson said.

"Come on," Eric said. "It's a banana," Eric was moving back with the banana in his hand.

"The tapes where are they?" Jackson snapped moving over to Eric.

"What? You think I took them?" Eric said.

"Where are they?" Jackson said still moving closer to Eric.

"What's a matter chief? Worried about something on your tape getting out?" Eric said. Jackson leaped out and grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt.

"Bring them back," Jackson snapped.

"Must be something bad to get you all bent like this," Eric said then laughed. Jackson now realized that he was nearly on top of Eric. He got up taking the banana with him. He threw the banana at a tub then walked away.

"My banana," Eric said.

Jackson walked around the plane back to the wing. Melissa was sitting there beside his stuff with a book. She seemed to be drawing something of some sort. Jackson headed over to her. He sat down on the wing beside her. She closed her book quickly.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing," Jackson said. "What were you drawing?"

"Nothing you should see," Melissa said then flashed him an embarrassed smile. Jackson lifted his one eyebrow. "You can't see it. Not until I'm done," Jackson gave a nod then started carving his spear again.

**Flight------29------Down**

Daley and Nathan were still sitting, trying to figure out who took the tapes.

"Well me and you both were with some one during the crucial time, so we couldn't have taken it," Nathan explained.

"So who took them is what we have to figure out," Daley said.

"I came by to drop off my tape at around eight," Nathan said. "You and Taylor were here. She was looking for nail polish or something. Then we all went to the beach,"

"And we met Jackson," Daley said. "And Jackson and I went off to get coconuts. So where were Eric, Lex and Melissa?"

"Well I saw Lex at the plane," Nathan told her. "But he went off with Taylor,"

"Ok so, I came back to camp at around nine to drop off coconuts," Daley said. "And Eric, Melissa, Taylor and Lex were all there. And Eric went off with Lex to the well,"

"Yeah I past by Eric and Lex on there way out when Jackson and I were coming in," Nathan told her.

"Right," Daley said. "You guys were looking for your sunscreen. And Lex had mine in your tent,"

"So, you went to catch him," Nathan said.

"Right and Melissa came with me and I caught Lex and sent him back to camp to get sunscreen," Daley said.

"Then I saw Lex working on the radio at the plane," Nathan said.

"And you and Melissa were washing laundry," Daley said.

"Right and I asked everybody if they wanted to play Coconut Catch," Nathan said. "Lex was siked so he went to go find other players. Oh no wait…he came back in. Because Eric came back in,"

"Ok," Daley said following him.

"Taylor didn't want to play, big surprise. And she was upset about something, another big surprise. She went off to find you," Nathan explained.

"Oh yeah. She wanted me to sew a bun on her shirt," Daley said. There was a pause.

"Wait…so Taylor came to you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Daley replied. There was another pause.

"Was anybody else there?" Nathan asked.

"Just Melissa," Daley replied.

"That's it?" Nathan said.

"Yep," Daley said.

"Lex didn't come and ask you to play?" Nathan said.

"No what are you thinking?" Daley said.

"Well…Jackson, Eric and I were on the beach," Nathan said. "And Lex said he was gonna go and find you,"

"He didn't," Daley said. The both were thinking the same thing.

"That's impossible," Nathan said.

"That's totally impossible," Daley said. They both got up and ran. They both had one person going through there mind.

_Lex_

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa and Jackson were still sitting on the wing. Melissa looked up from her drawing. She looked at Jackson who was still carving his spear. She turned back to her book.

_He is so cute and sweet. I wish I could do it. Just ask him about it. That would probably go well. Or not. I just got to ask him. Just got to put it out there._

"I'll be right back," Jackson told her and got up. "I'm going to go get some water. You want some?" Melissa shook her head. Jackson started walking up to camp.

Melissa sighed. She looked down at her drawing and frowned. She turned her head and looked at the spot where Jackson was sitting. She moved her eyes down to the spear and knife. She focused on the knife. She started getting this feeling in her stomach. Visions shot through her mind. Water with someone drowning and screaming. Somebody was cutting there arm or wrist. She heard a bullet shot and screaming.

She suddenly fell to the sand. The sound of the bullet still echoed through her mind. She gripped her stomach and raised her hand. It was covered in blood. She flashed back to reality. She put her book and drawing utensil down. She rushed up to the camp past Jackson.

"Melissa," Jackson said. She kept running into the forest. She came to the latrine which was unattended at the moment. She rushed over to a bush beside it and leaned into it. It all came out.

**Flight------29------Down**

Nathan and Daley started walking up Lex. He was still working on his radio.

"Hey," Lex greeted the two.

"Uh, we think we know who took the tapes," Daley said.

"Who?" Lex asked. When Daley and Nathan didn't answer, Lex got the hint.

"I can't believe you guys think I took the tapes," Lex said. He wasn't as shocked as they thought.

"Aha, I knew he took them," a voice said from behind Lex.

"Eric don't you say anything," Nathan told him.

"Oh, not a word," Eric smirked. "My lips are sealed," Eric ran off.

"His lips or so not sealed," Daley said.

**Flight------29------Down**

Lex headed over to the tent to get his hat. Taylor was sitting beside one of the tents picking at her nails. She looked up when she noticed movement.

"Hey guys. I got him," Taylor yelled. "He's here," Lex tried to run back but Jackson stepped in front of him. He turned to run the other way but Eric was standing in front of him.

"You can run but you can't hide," Eric said. "I've always wanted to say that,"

"Lex just give us back the tapes," Jackson said. "There will be no punishment,"

"No punishment, pfft he took our tapes," Eric said. "I bet he watched them. Did you learn that I wet the bed till I was thirteen?" Everybody starred at Eric who just realized what he just said.

"You wet the bed till you were thirteen?" Jackson asked.

"I had bladder problems. Shut up," Eric snapped "No give us the tapes and accept your punishment,"

"You guys are too much," Daley said as her and Nathan just walked in.

"He took my tape to watch it," Taylor said. "I don't mind if he wants to watch…me. But give it back now that you're done,"

"He's a little kid, Taylor," Daley said. "He doesn't want to watch a sixteen year old,"

"I would want to," Eric muttered. Taylor smacked him in the shoulder.

"Ow," Eric said. "You should consider that a compliment,"

"I normally would," Taylor said. "But it came from you," Melissa came walking up like she was dead or something.

"Hey guys," Melissa said in a voice that sound like she was dead. The others would have mistaken her for a zombie.

"Lex took the video tapes," Eric told her.

"Oh," Melissa continued talking the way she did. "Why did you take them?"

"So he can watch Taylor," Eric said. Daley smacked Eric in the shoulder this time.

"You ok Melissa?" Jackson asked. "Your looking a little pale,"

"I'm fine," Melissa said. "I'm just gonna go find a nice quiet log to sleep in," With that Melissa walked away.

"And you guys call me strange," Eric said.

"Maybe we should have a trial for Lex," Taylor suggested.

"I think he should just get a punishment and give me foot rub," Eric whined. Lex smacked Eric. "What? Am I like a human smacking magnet?"

"A trial sounds like a good idea," Jackson said.

"A trial it is," Daley said.

**Flight------29------Down**

Everybody was sitting around the camp area which had been changed to look like a court room. Jackson was the judge, Taylor and Nathan were the jury, Daley was Lex's lawyer and Eric was trying to prove that Lex took the tapes. Eric took a drink of water from his coconut shell cup before speaking.

"Let's start this thing," Eric said.

**Dear Readers. As the author of this fan fiction story. I am please to inform all readers that due to nothing that has to do anything with me what's so ever. I am going to skip through to the important parts of the trial. Just gonna fast forward this a bit. ---------------------------------------------------------******** Ok so just so your not confused this is what you basically missed. Eric went on babbling about stuff and Jackson telling him off. Nathan was called up as a witness. Daley told her story and they found out the Lex took them. Now to find out why He took them.**

"Ha, guilty as charge," Eric said. Lex got to his feet.

"Yeah I did take them," Lex snapped. "But it was to keep them from you Eric," Everybody was shocked. Just when things were getting juicy, an unexpected guest came in.

"Hey guys," Melissa said still the same as before.

"Did you have a nice sleep in your…" Eric said before getting cut off.

"Have any of you seen my drawing book?" Melissa asked cutting Eric off who was upset about this.

"I saw it at the cliff," Eric told her.

"Thanks Erica," Melissa said before trudging off to the jungle.

"You realize you just sent her off to the same cliff she fell off of," Nathan said.

"She'll live," Eric smirked.

"I think Lex should tell his story," Jackson said.

"I went like this," Lex started. "I went to go looking for firewood yesterday. I wasn't having much luck. I was heading back when I heard a voice. I went to see who it was and maybe ask them to help me look for firewood. It turns out it was Eric watching some one else's video tape,"

"What?" Eric asked all innocent.

"I knew I shouldn't have but I watched some of it to make sure that there wasn't anything on the tape that Eric could use to hurt the person," Lex said. "To bad there was some really bad stuff,"

"You were watching over my shoulder you little…," Eric started to say

"Eric, shut up and sit down," Daley snapped, cutting him off.

"So that's why I took the tapes," Lex admitted. "I knew Eric would do something or say something so I took the tapes so he wouldn't have any proof to back it up,"

"Ok, I admit it," Eric said. "I took the tapes. But I saw something on the tape that scared my pants off. I think it might scare all of you too,"

"Just say who's tape it was Eric," Jackson commanded him.

"The secret was about," Eric started to say. "You Jackson. I think it's about time to tell us the truth," Everybody looked at Jackson who looked a little ticked off about Eric watching his video diary.

"Eric stop talking and leave it alone," Lex said trying to defend Jackson.

"I admire what you've done Lex but give them the tape," Jackson said.

"No Jackson," Lex said.

"Just do it," Jackson said.

Everybody was by the plane except for Melissa. She was apparently still out in the jungle.

"Let's just watch the part and nothing else," Nathan said.

**Flight29Down------------ Jackson Video Diary**

I feel pretty much alone on this island. I mean my heads not in the same place as the others. I'm in no hurry to get rescued. Course I don't want to eat coconuts for the rest of my life but what do I have left to go back to. I mean they won't let me see my mom. The foster home they put me in is fine, it's no home. The school the got me going to his full of rich little spoiled kids. And after that guy got hurt the night before we left I can guarantee that their going to throw me back in to juvie hall. And after what ever it takes I can not go back there.

**Flight29Down------------ End of Video Diary**

"That's enough," Lex said and took the camera from them and turned it off.

"That's right," Eric said. "He's going to jail for hurting somebody. And we made him our leader,"

"What are we gonna do?" Daley said. "He hasn't done anything to us,"

"Yet," Eric said.

"We should just ask him about it," Taylor suggested. They all turned to look at where Jackson was. He wasn't there anymore.

"Dammit," Nathan said.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson made his way through the jungle with his pack on. He looked up at the sky. It was gray and was gonna storm in a few hours. It was already starting to get breezy. He sighed and continued.

**Flight------29------Down**

Daley was moving tubs towards the tents. Lex came over with a bunch of tapes.

"Do you think you could give these back to the others for me?" Lex said as he showed her the tapes.

"Sure," Daley said and took the tapes.

"He's a good guy Day," Lex told her.

"I know but what he said was a little scary," Daley said.

"I'm worried," Lex said.

"Jackson will be fine," Daley said trying to calm her brother down.

"I'm worried…about Melissa," Lex said. "She hasn't come back yet," Daley's eyes grew wide when Lex mentioned the name Melissa.

"Where's Nathan?" Daley asked.

"He went with Eric and Taylor to look for Jackson," Lex told his worried sister.

"Come on we have to go," Daley said and grabbed his wrist. She forced him into the jungle.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa was walking through the jungle. She wasn't in the best shape at the moment. This sickness hit her like a nuclear bomb. She kept going through the jungle. She came to a familiar area. She went around a corner and came to a familiar cave.

Thunder boomed over top of her. She knew that if she didn't go in the cave she would get caught by the monsoon. He went into the cave and fell on the floor. She started to crawl over to the pool of clear blue water. She looked in the water. To her it looked so delicious. I t was mainly because she was thirsty.

She dipped her hands into the clear blue water and got a cupful of water. She brought the cup of water to her dry lips. The water was really sweet. She kept drinking more and more. Drinking this water just made her tired. She got up and was about to leave the cave when she fainted. She hit the floor like a rock.

**Flight------29------Down**

Nathan, Eric and Taylor were still in the jungle. Thunder boomed above them. Taylor and Eric starred at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"I think we should turn back," Eric told them.

"Come one Eric," Nathan said. "Don't be such a …" Thunder cut him off. "Let's go,"

They started heading back.

They soon ran into the Daley and Lex who were in a hurry to get back to the campsite.

The group was preparing for the storm which would hit any minute. Everybody was in the tent except for Daley and Nathan.

"Nathan I have to tell you something," Daley said.

"Melissa's not back yet is she?" Nathan said. Daley nodded. "We have to go look for her," He started heading for the jungle.

"Nathan it's a monsoon," Daley yelled after him. She ran up to him and stopped in front of him. "Think about this for a second. If you go out there or any of us, we will be in big trouble. It's best to worry about this when were not in a worse situation,"

"It's just that she's my best friend," Nathan said. Daley jumped out and wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her. They released from the hug.

"Come one," Daley said. They headed for the tent and got in. Daley closed the flap. They were ready to ride the storm out.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson made his way through the jungle. He started to realize that he had been in this area before. This was the are around that cave the Melissa found. He hurried off around the corner. He stopped and looked into the cave. There was a figure lying on the cave floor. The rain started to pour and his life just got worse as he realized who it was.

**This took so long to update because I've been really busy. This is the longest chapter. I'm giving you a really long chapter so please read a review. Melissa's sickness is just that start so be prepared for the next chapter.**


	12. A Storm Blows Over, But So Do Feelings

**I'm back with another chapter. Melissa is starting to look worse. And Sadly Jackson really cares about her. The storm is just about to start and here comes the best part so far. This is my favorite part so read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, no characters, no songs, not the show. If I did I… well… that would be pretty cool and I would make a season 3.**

**All is fair in love and war.**

It was starting to pour as Jackson made his way toward the cave. He threw his pack off his back and onto the cave floor. He looked down at his best friend. She wasn't pale anymore but she still didn't look as healthy as she did a few days ago. Jackson turned her over so she facing him.

"Melissa," Jackson said silently. He put his hands on her face. He slapped her lightly. She didn't wake up or make a noise at all. Jackson sighed. He put his head up against her heart. It was beating slowly. He then leaned down to give her mouth to mouth. He tasted the sweet water that was on her lips. Her lips were so soft. It was more passion then pain. He knew that he would probably ever have this pleasure again and that he had to get her back to camp. He got up and looked at the water. He went over to it and looked in.

He leaned over the pool of water and took a weft of the water. It had this sweet smell to it. _Melissa must have drunk this water. I have to bring her back to camp._ He looked out of the cave at the pouring rain. He had to through. His best friend might be in danger. He took off his jean jacket and put it on Melissa. He put his pack back on and picked Melissa up. He sighed then took a step out into the monsoon.

**Flight------29------Down**

Everybody was huddled together in the tent. Taylor was holding on to Eric who had a small grin on his face. Daley was cuddling Lex in her arms.

"I hope their ok," Taylor said in a voice as if she was going to cry.

"I bet their fine," Daley said.

"Let's on hope so," Nathan blurted out. The sat in quietness just enjoy each other's warmness when a low scratchy nose was heard.

"What's that?" Lex asked.

"Is it a plane?" Taylor asked.

"A plane wouldn't fly through this," Daley said.

"Maybe it's a tiger come to eat Taylor," Eric joked. That made Taylor more scared.

"Stop it Eric," Taylor whined. Eric gave his goofy laugh at the sound of her talking. She was still stuck to Eric like a leech. Lex sprang up and ran out of the tent.

"Lex," Daley yelled before getting up and chasing after him.

"Daley," Nathan yelled and ran out of the tent.

"I'm not going to miss the excitement," Eric said then jumped out of Taylor's arms and ran outside.

"Eric," Taylor yelled. Her face suddenly became sad from being left alone.

Lex made his way down to the plane. Daley was still yelling his name as she trailed behind him.

"The radio," Lex yelled back at his sister. He stopped a few feet away from the plane. Daley caught up and grabbed his wrist and tried to force him away.

"Daley, there's rescue right there," Lex yelled.

"It's too dangerous," Daley yelled

"Stop it Day," Lex yelled at her.

"Lex, it's not worth dying," Daley yelled. Nathan ran up to them. **(This next part is happening in slow motion)**

"Guys, we have to go," Nathan yelled. Daley grabbed Nathan's hand. Nathan looked up and saw a bolt of lightning about to hit the metal rod. Nathan pulled Daley and Lex away from the plane. Nathan, Daley and Lex started running. The lightning was slowly shooting down from the sky at the metal pole. At the last second Daley, Nathan and Lex dove into the sand. There was a big explosion in the background as the lightning hit the pole. **(End slow motion)** Eric ran up with a look on his face that was saying 'that was awesome'.

"That was freaking sweet," Eric said. He stood there as the three starred up at him. He was still in shock from how cool that was. Daley and Nathan starred at each other before getting up.

"You saved our lives Nathan," Lex said.

"You're a hero," Daley told him. She smiled at him. Lex gave Nathan a hug before they headed back to the tent.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson carried Melissa through the monsoon. She wasn't really heavy to Jackson. It could have been because he was strong and tough. He looked down at Melissa's face that was wet. Rain drops drummed her face as Jackson starred down at her. He had to get her there.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

You have stolen my heart

_You have stolen my heart_

Raindrops ran down Jackson's face as he walked through the jungle. He looked ahead of him and he was soon at a familiar area. It was where the cliff was. He smiled as he remembered him and Melissa dancing there. Suddenly Melissa moved around in his arms. She made a groan. Jackson walked over to the clearing and put her down.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

Taylor was asleep with her head on Eric's shoulder. Eric was also asleep. Lex was asleep in Daley's arms. Daley was asleep with her head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan was barley awake. He looked around at his friends. Melissa and Jackson were still missing. Nathan sighed and rested his head against Daley's head. He soon fell asleep.

Jackson took his backpack off and kneeled beside Melissa's body. She soon opened her eyes to stare at his two blue gray eyes. Jackson smiled down at Melissa, who smiled back up at him. She reached up and through her arms around him. They sat there sharing each other's body heat.

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

"Thank you Jackson," Melissa whispered in his ear as he still hugged her. They soon released from the hug.

"I'll carry you back to camp," Jackson offered. Jackson picked up his bag and put it on his back. He leaned down and picked up Melissa in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. He soon left the cliff area and headed back into the jungle.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

Jackson was walking out of the jungle. He was now at the campsite which gave him a sigh of relief. He headed toward the tent. He opened the flap and got inside with Melissa. Everybody was asleep. He put Melissa down on the tent floor and took his wet jacket off her. He put his back pack in a corner of the tent. Melissa woke up and sat up. Jackson sat against the side of the tent. Melissa came over and sat beside him. Jackson put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his. He rested his against her head.

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart_

"Why did you come back?" Melissa asked him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Jackson said.

"Ok," Melissa said. "I have something else to tell you tomorrow too,"

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

"What do you have to tell me?" Jackson asked her.

"You will find out tomorrow," Melissa said.

_You have stolen my_

_You have stolen my_

"Melissa," Jackson whispered. Melissa was already asleep. Jackson sighed then closed his eyes.

_Heart_

**Flight------29------Down**

The sun was coming up on the horizon. Nathan unzipped the flap of the tent. He got out and started yawning. He was finally able to focus on the camp.

"Guys," Nathan yelled. Everybody came out of the tent. They all gapped at the campsite. It was destroyed everywhere. Towels and clothing were lying on the ground and broken branches of trees. The other tent was ripped to shreds and the parts were lying in different places. The fire pit was untouched luckily. Jackson and Melissa made their way out of the tent now. The others just noticed that those two were back.

"Guys over here," Lex yelled. The others ran to where he was. Jackson helped Melissa over to the group. This surprise made their whole life ruined. The plane was gone. All what was left the wing and the back of a seat. Jackson walked over to the wing and stood on it.

"What do we do now?" Taylor asked. Jackson grabbed the "No smoking" board and jammed it into the sand.

"Start from scratch," Jackson told them.

**Flight------29------Down**

Everybody was sitting by the fire waiting for Jackson to tell everybody there jobs.

"We have really bad news guys," Jackson started. "First is were running out of packaged food, so some bodies got to go out and look for fruit,"

"I'll go," Lex volunteered.

"We only have one tent now since the other one was ripped to shreds," Jackson said.

"Wait we only have one tent?" Lex asked.

"I'm not cramming in that thing with you guys," Eric said.

"Where you gonna sleep then Eric?" Lex asked.

"I'll make my own shelter," Eric said. With that he walked off.

"With Eric gone that means that somebody else is gonna have to lug water," Daley told them. Jackson lifted his hand up half way.

"I'll do that with Melissa," Jackson said. "Daley, Nathan and Taylor can clean up camp," Everybody took off to do their job except Taylor. She went off into the jungle.

Melissa was sitting by the fire boiling the water. Jackson came back with two full jugs of water. He plopped them down beside the other jugs.

"I'm gonna take a break," Jackson told Melissa then headed down to the beach.

Jackson stood on the wing of the plane. He stood there looking out at the ocean. There were still no rescue ships or planes on the horizon. He looked down at his feet for a minute. That's when he saw it. Something blue was sticking out from under the wing._ What is that? _He thought. He got down into the sand. He sat on his feet and pulled the object out from under the wing. It was familiar to him. _Where did I see this? I was carving my spear and Melissa… Melissa. It's her book._ He made sure no one was around then opened it. The first page was the page that said who the book belonged to. Sure enough, in fancy handwriting was the name _Melissa Wu_. He turned the page. There was a drawing of her and her family. He flipped to the next picture. It was of her and Nathan. Some flower. A bird. Nathan again. Then it caught his eye. It was a man by the age of 15 to 16 years old. He had a cross necklace around his neck. His hair was kind of messy. He was wearing a jean jacket.

He turned the page to find out that that was the last picture she drew. He flipped back to it. This guy seemed familiar. That's when it hit him. The person in the picture was him._ Why would she be drawing me through? I know she likes me but. Drawing pictures of me. Amazing pictures of me. _A smiled fell upon his face as he starred down at the picture. He flipped through the book checking to see if there were any more pictures hidden in the pages. A note fell out of the book and into the sand. He put the book down and picked up the note. It was addressed to the whole group.

_Dear Everybody_

_I have taken it upon myself to leave the camp just as Abby did. I don't have much faith that Abby might find civilization here. I do have faith that I might find it through. The necklaces in that cave were put there. They didn't just appear there for any reason. I hope you understand that I have to leave to find out if there is civilization here. I wanted to make this letter longer but that would probably take a long time and I feel that you guys were suspicious of me and Jackson. Jackson never really was supposed to be brought into this all. He really is a great guy and an amazing leader. I know you guys don't really trust him but I do and you should trust him. He has a kind heart and isn't what people made him out to be. Please know that you guys will be safe just as I will be. I hope I don't change the group by doing this. I know that Abby had a huge impact on the group when she came and went. I knew that since Taylor posted my video diary I couldn't record my feelings on the tape. My journal is where I stored my feelings. I'm crying as I write this note. I guess this is farewell for now._

_Love you all like family_

_Melissa_

Jackson sat there looking at the note as if it said that someone close to him died. The truth is that he didn't have anyone close to him. This letter meant that Melissa planned on leaving. It must have been when Abby left. _This letter states that she couldn't record her feelings on tape and that she put them in a journal. She must have it in her bag. _Jackson slipped the note in the book again.

He started heading up to the fire pit. Melissa was still there boiling water. She looked up at him and smiled a sweet smile. Just then she noticed the book in Jackson's hands.

"Uh…where did you get that?" Melissa asked and pointed at the book.

"Oh…uh I found it under the wing," He handed her the book.

"You didn't look in it did you?" Melissa asked, taking the book.

"No, I value people's privacy," _Lie. _

"I kind of put something in here that I wanted to show somebody but I'm not sure I can yet," Melissa told him.

"I'm sure that the person will like what ever you have to show them," Jackson stated. He gave her one of his goofy smiles. Melissa smiled back before speaking.

"Hey can I talk to you later?" Melissa asked.

"Sure," Jackson answered.

"Great," Melissa gave him another smile.

"I'll get you some more water," Jackson said.

"I'm gonna go on break now," Melissa told him. He nodded at her. She ran into the tent and came out with a book and writing utensil. _That must be her journal. _"Bye," She waved at him then headed down to the beach. He gave her a smile then went to get more water.

**Flight------29------Down**

Taylor was sitting on a hill starring at the ground. In the background Eric was babbling on while trying to build his hut. Taylor seriously just wanted to be alone but Eric decided to make his little hut by her. He was going on about how Daley takes control of everything and how Jackson doesn't do much as a leader.

"Jackson is so wrong," Eric complained. "I'm not gonna listen to him anymore," Eric turned around to see Jackson standing there.

"You think I'm wrong?" Jackson said.

"Sorry chief but that's how it's got to be," Eric told him then walked away. Jackson shook his head then walked away. Eric went back to complaining. Taylor just ignored Eric.

**Flight------29------Down**

Nathan and Daley were picking up wood and putting it in a tarp. Nathan took a quick glance at Daley. _I can't believe that I never looked at her like this before. I guess we were both young and in competition that I didn't look at her like a lady before. _His thoughts were cut off by Daley.

"Can you believe Eric?" Daley said. "He actual thinks he can live in a hut,"

"Yeah I know," Nathan agreed.

"Of course Jackson doesn't do anything," Daley said. "He's the leader through and we totally got to back him up,"

"Yeah back up Jackson," Nathan agreed.

"He's got to take charge and we got to help him make the decisions," Daley told him.

"Yeah help Jackson make decisions," Nathan agreed.

"Wait no," Daley said.

"Yeah no don't help Jackson make decisions," Nathan repeated.

"Nathan," Daley said.

"Uh…what?" Nathan said. She got up in front of him.

"Think about it Nathan. Jackson's like a wounded animal that needs help. We have to help him,"

"No," Nathan disagreed.

"No what?" Daley said.

"I don't think Jackson wants to be leader and never did," Nathan told her.

"How would you know that?" Daley asked. The tone in her voice gave Nathan the impression that Daley was ticked off by his answer.

"The only reason why Jackson gave the leadership thing a shot was because of Melissa," Nathan said.

"So what you're saying that Jackson likes Melissa? I'm confused," Daley said.

"No, it's that he never wanted to do it until Melissa changed his mind. Everybody knows that Melissa has good intentions for everything," Nathan explained.

"She does?" Daley seemed confused by all this.

"It worked on Jackson," Nathan said. "I really think that if Jackson doesn't want to be leader then someone should,"

"Who should be leader then?" Daley asked him. She seemed really serious. Nathan didn't answer but instead starred at Daley and formed a smile.

"Wait you think I should be leader?"

"You're the best I've seen,"

"But you wanted to be leader"

"I wanted what was best for the group," Daley gave him a smile. After that she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. When she released she spoke.

"I'm so glad were not in competition anymore," Daley told him.

"Same," _You have no idea how much I'm glad about that _Nathan thought.

**Flight------29------Down**

Taylor was still sitting there in her own space. Daley came up behind her.

"It would be nice if you could help me Taylor," Daley complained. Taylor just sat still like Daley wasn't even there. "In case you haven't noticed. Out whole world has just been destroyed," Daley knew she was getting any where so she left.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson waited in the jungle. He kept starring at his arm when he realized he wasn't wearing a watch. _Where is she? _Jackson thought. Just then a figure emerged from the trees. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Melissa's hair was in two braids that rested on her shoulder. She was wearing her pink dress she got. She was carrying two books in her hand. Jackson guessed that they were her drawing book and her journal. She had a smile on her face.

"I think it's time we had that talk," Melissa said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. They both took a seat on the ground. She put the one book down beside her. She opened the one book. A piece of paper fell out.

"What's that?" Jackson asked. They both reached for it but Jackson got it first. Melissa tried to get it from him but he kept it away from her when he read it. "You're leaving?"

"No, Jackson. You weren't supposed to see that," Melissa told him.

"Why are you leaving?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not. I was thinking about it but…"

"That's not what the other note said,"

"Wait you looked at this," She held up the other book. Jackson sighed. "You lied to me. You told me that you didn't read it. I had a surprise in there for you and you already saw it,"

"Maybe we should talk about you leaving," Jackson snapped.

"Why talk about that. Why not also talk about your leadership,"

"Excuse me. Is there something wrong with my leadership you would like to talk about?"

"You don't seem to care that Taylor is totally dysfunctional. She's hurting and as leader you're supposed to do something,"

"Maybe I don't want to be leader. Did you ever think that?"

"You don't want to be leader?"

"No, I never did. I only took it up because you convinced me to do it and wouldn't stop bugging me about it,"

"Why don't you take a look at the other stuff I have. Then maybe you might be able to contemplate what I've been going through," Melissa said. "I'm sorry but…I can't trust you anymore. I have nothing else to say to you," She walked off out into the jungle. Jackson didn't no what to say. He lost his best friend. He resigned as leader of the group. He looked over at the two books sitting on the rock. He never fully looked at the note that fell out of the book. He walked over to the two books and opened the one. He took the note out and read it.

_Dear Jackson_

_By the time you read this I will probably be gone. I didn't want the other's to know about this note so I hid it in my journal. I was going to leave clues in my drawing of you but I never finished it yet. You've been a big help to me with everything and you're a true friend. I just wish I could have gotten to know you well enough. But the truth is I did. I learned how you really care about your friends, and more importantly, me. I never wanted you to get wrapped in this necklace stuff but I figured you ought to know about it. I wish I never found that necklace. Ever since I got it I've been feeling and acting weird. I keep having these weird visions and feeling sick. I never told you about it since you would freak out if I told you. I wanted to get this off my mind for the longest time but my heart told me I wasn't ready yet. I think that… maybe not now. I'll tell you one day if me and you are still friends. Till me and you meet again._

_With Love_

_Melissa _

Jackson couldn't keep his eyes off the word 'love'. He couldn't believe it. How would he felt if she had left? He really needed to apologize to her. What was the deal with last few sentences? _I wanted to get this off my mind for the longest time but my heart told me I wasn't read yet. I think that…maybe not now. I'll tell you one day if me and you are still friends. _What was it that she wanted to tell him that was so important it had to wait? He had to find out but first he had one more thing to look at. He opened up the diary. The first parts were really boring so he skipped through it a bit. There was a chapter for this one page: Survival of the Fittest. Some of it was talking about when she found the necklace and stuff then he noticed his name.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short. I only got a few chapters left. I don't want to make this story really long so I have to make some chapters long and some chapters short. I felt that this chapter had to be short even through I wanted it to be long. By the way the song that was featured in this chapter is called: Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. Till next chapter read and review to see what happens. I'm already excited for coming chapters.**


	13. Everything Falls Apart

I am back with some more of this awesome story. As you may have read in my last chapter at the end in the Author notes to be exact. I stated that these chapters are the last. Does that mean that I have only these chapters to end this thing? No this means that I'm going to wrap up this part. I smell Sequel. To the story we go. I really need reviews people. Even if you just want to say anything like update I'll still appreciate it. Here we go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, no characters, no songs, not the show. If I did I… well… that would be pretty cool and I would make a season 3.**

**All is fair in love and war.**

Nathan and Melissa were sitting on the wing of the plane talking. Melissa told Nathan about what happened between her and Jackson.

"I don't know what to do Nathan. He violated my privacy and now he thinks I can forgive him," Melissa told him. She had a worried look on her face.

"Mel I've known you for the longest time and I learned that you always find a way to make things right. Yes Jackson violated your privacy but you can't stay mad at him forever," Nathan said.

"Because were stuck on island?" Melissa asked.

"No," Nathan said. Melissa sighed. "Because he cares about you more then I do. It's not like you can forget about that. He will always care about you no matter what. Every body sees the way two act together. You're the only person he trusts and if a guy cares about you that much then you're very special to him,"

"How have I missed that?" Melissa said.

"Jackson is Jackson. He tries to hide his feelings and keep them locked up," Nathan explained. "You seemed to be the only one that can open up to him and he tells you everything. Do me a favor Mel and do the right thing,"

"What would that be?" Melissa said.

"What ever you're heart tells you," Nathan said. "Now I got to go explain to the group how Jackson resigned and who should be the new leader," He gave Melissa and pat on the shoulder and walked away.

Melissa starred out at the ocean. Maybe a swim would make her feel better. She headed toward the water and headed in. The water was so nice and cool form the storm. She sighed and kept going.

**Flight------29------Down**

Everybody but Eric and Melissa were by the tent. Nathan had just gave his speech and explained that Daley should be leader. **(I know this is every body's favorite part)** Eric finished sawing his tree.

"Yes," Eric said as the tree was about to fall. "Timber," Then we realized which way it was going to fall. "No, no noooo," The tree fell instantly on his little hut he built. "Holy god dang nibblets. Why?"

The whole group starred at Eric like some pathetic wounded animal. Some one burst out laughing. Every body turned to see it was Taylor laughing.

"Now that is funny," Taylor said then continued to laugh. Everybody started laughing.

"I should go tell Melissa what happened," Nathan said.

"No let me do it. I need to talk to her about something anyway," Jackson told Nathan. Jackson ran off to the beach.

**Flight------29------Down**

Melissa was out really far now. She seemed to be drifting. Nathan was right and she knew it. Melissa was one of those people who couldn't stay mad at a person. As much as she wanted to be mad at Jackson she cared about him so much. _He probably knows what I'm going through now that he read my journal _Melissa thought. The truth was that Jackson didn't read Melissa's journal. He stopped once we saw his name and knew that she probably wrote lots of stuff in there that she didn't want him to see. The more Melissa thought about how she felt started to make her feel even more sick right now. She suddenly felt pain shoot through her legs and found her self unable to swim. She tried to use her arms to swim but she needed to use her legs too.

She saw on the beach a figure walking up to the water. She realized it was Jackson and he was waving his arms in the air. She heard him yell her name and knew that she was in big trouble. She was out too far and was slowly drifting out more. Her pink dress was weighing her down even more and the waves crashed over her.

Jackson watched from the shore was Melissa still continued to float. He waved his arms in the air but it was no luck.

"Melissa," Jackson yelled. She just floated there like a duck. He watched as big wave crashed over her and she disappeared from the surface of the water. Jackson took his shoes off and ran into the water. He swam as waves splashed against him. Melissa broke through the surface again. Jackson kept swimming with so many thoughts racing through his head.

Melissa suddenly fainted and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. _Am I dead? I don't see any light of some sort. I think I'm at the bottom of the ocean right now. It would be better that way so I can die and Jackson can forget about me._

Jackson managed to make it to where Melissa sunk. He dove under the water and swam. He opened his eyes and saw a floated body. He swam down and grabbed a hold of Melissa. He held her tight up against him as he swam up to the surface. He started swimming back to the shore.

He made it back to the shore and laid Melissa in the sand. He put his lips up against hers and gave her mouth to mouth. He pushed on her stomach a couple of times. He gave her mouth to mouth again. He kept on repeating this process.

"Melissa, wake up. Come on come on," Jackson said. He was breathing heavy now from swimming. Drips of water fell from his hair and face onto Melissa's clothes as he leaned over her. He realized she wasn't going to wake up. He pressed his face into her neck. The others came running up.

"Jackson what's…?" Nathan started. Jackson looked up from Melissa and starred at the others.

"What happened?" Lex asked.

"Melissa almost drown. I had to dive in the water to save her," Jackson told them.

"We'll have to get her in the tent and get her a clean warm pair of clothes," Daley said. Jackson picked Melissa up in his arms and started carrying her to the tent. Jackson lied her down in the tent.

"I'll get some water. Lex and Taylor get some bandanas and wet them," Daley said. Eric was getting water from the well. This left Jackson and Nathan in the tent with Melissa.

"Why do you think caused her to you know?" Nathan asked.

"Probably stress and she need to cool down. As for the almost drowning thing. I'm not so sure about that," Jackson said.

"I guess," Nathan said. He continued to look down at his best friend. Jackson starred at Nathan and thought about if he should tell Nathan about the note. Maybe Nathan already knew about it.

"Did Melissa ever mention a note to you?" Jackson asked. Nathan looked up at Jackson.

"She did tell me about it earlier and how you read it," Nathan said. Jackson looked away. "Don't worry. I'm not mad about that. Did she tell you something through?"

"She mentioned about this sickness and how she's been going through a lot more pain then the rest of us. She thinks it has something to do with those necklaces. I don't know what to believe," Jackson said. Nathan squeezed his friends hand tight. That's when he noticed it.

"Wow, what's that on her wrist?" Nathan asked as he held up her wrist. Jackson took it.

"It looks like cutting marks. Their on both wrists," Jackson said. Jackson and Nathan starred at each other with worried looks. "She's been slitting her wrists,"

"That has to have been what cause her to act that way in the water. She must have cut to close to the vain which cause sickness to bolt through her body," Nathan said.

"I feel terrible. I left her alone with my knife one day before the storm," Jackson said. Daley came in with water and bandanas. She handed them to the two boys. The placed the bandanas on Melissa's forehead. The two gave each other looks which Daley seemed to catch.

"What?" Daley asked. They both starred at her. She got the hint to leave the two with their best friend.

**Flight------29------Down**

The rest of the day was so gloomy with the events that happened. Lex stayed with Melissa in the tent since he had nothing better to do since the radio was gone. Taylor and Eric were back to working.

Lex sat in the tent beside Melissa in a sleepy bag. He was reading the book Daley gave him to read. It was the one about all tropical plants and uses. She told him that she needed him to get all smarted up for their plant expedition. It was really quiet in the camp. The others were off doing their chores so Lex had peace and quiet to read.

Lex would look the odd time to see if Melissa twitched or moved. He felt the urge to grab her hand which he did. He started rubbing her wrist with his tiny thumb. He noticed the red cuts marks lining her wrist. He didn't want to tell Daley or the others. He knew Daley would freak out and do some weird dumb thing that made no sense what so ever. He went back to reading his book.

**Flight------29------Down**

Taylor was sitting on the beach reading one of her magazines. Jackson came up and took a seat beside her.

"You know that theses magazines tend to get kind of boring after a while?" Taylor told him. Jackson shrugged. "Is she going to be ok Jackson?" Jackson sighed before answering.

"I'm sure she will be. Why such the change of heart?" Jackson asked.

"Well it just seems like everything hasn't really changed you know? I feel that this trip changed us a bit. Were all going to be leaving and taking something from this island. That is if we get rescued," Taylor said. The both laughed.

"Hey, don't lose faith. We will be rescued and yeah things will change. But some things will change for the good and for the bad. You have to deal with it," Jackson told her.

"You like her don't you?" Taylor asked. Jackson hesitated for a second.

"I don't know," Jackson answered.

"It's hard to look at Melissa back home as this girl that always puts people before herself. She's always happy and peppy. It's…just hard to see her like this," Taylor said. "I've know her for the longest time. She's always been Nathan's best friend to me. I've never really treated her like a human being you know? I've always seemed to care about myself and now since the crash…all feel more alone then ever," Jackson rubbed her back for a brief minute.

"You're never alone," Jackson said.

"Thanks Jackson," Taylor said and gave hi ma smile.

"No problem," Jackson said.

**Flight------29------Down**

Daley came into the tent. Lex was still reading the book she gave him. He looked up from the book as soon as she entered.

"How's she doing?" Daley asked. Lex shook his head.

"She hasn't moved since you last saw her," Lex told his sister.

"Yeah well I guess all we can do is have hope," Daley told him.

"I hope…Melissa can get through this. As much as she may not know this. We need her more then ever," Lex said. Daley got down on her knees. "I'm scared Day,"

"We all are," Daley said. "We don't know when rescue is gonna come. Let's only hope that Melissa can make it through this," She reached out and hugged her brother. "Why don't we get Eric to look after Melissa?" They both left the tent. After a couple of minutes Eric came in the tent and sat down.

"What does Daley want me to do in here?" Eric said. "Clearly she's not moving. It's like watching a wax figure. Don't let the wax figure get away," Eric did weird hand gestures. "It's not gonna get away. It's made of wax dummy. That last word went perfect with this whole concept,"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Taylor asked as she entered the tent.

"You wish," Eric said. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Daley sent me in here to keep you company," Taylor told him.

"Thank you. Please feel free to do my hair or put make up on me. Just keep me occupied," Eric begged her. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I also came in here to check on Melissa," Taylor told him.

"You Taylor Hagan, came in here to check on someone who is not you?" Eric said.

"I know it's pretty hard to believe but were in big trouble now Eric. I'm more worried about surviving until rescue planes or ships come," Taylor said.

"I hope they get here soon. I can't stand to stay here any longer. I wanna do something," Eric said.

"We all want to but we got to be calm and patient Eric," Taylor said. Taylor looked down at Melissa. "Don't you wish you could take stuff back?"

"Like what?" Eric asked.

"Like playing her video tape," Taylor answered.

"Hey that was you," Eric said as he pointed at Taylor.

"I know but isn't there something you wish you could take back?"

"Probably blackmailing her," Eric said. "I felt kind of guilty after she saved my life and we played her tape," Taylor smiled at him then starred down at Melissa.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson was walking through the jungle getting coconuts. Nathan ran up to him with fruit.

"Hey man," Nathan greeted him. Jackson gave him a half nod. "About Melissa. You mentioned that you left her alone with your knife?"

"Yeah it was the day she was drawing in her book. It was when the video tapes went missing. We were both sitting on wing of the plane and I left to go get some water. A few minutes later she ran past me into the jungle," Jackson told Nathan as the continued to walk.

"Was there anything on her wrist?" Nathan asked.

"No, but she kept running when I yelled out her name. Whatever she was in a hurry about must have been really important," Jackson said.

"Maybe she didn't hear you," Nathan suggested. Jackson shook his head.

"Melissa was running right past me when I yelled her name. She's a smart intelligent girl. She's certainly not deaf so I doubt that she couldn't have heard me," Jackson said. Nathan thought Jackson was going to expand on that explanation but he didn't.

"You really like her don't you?" Nathan asked. Jackson turned to look at Nathan. Jackson sighed and shook his head. Jackson kept opening his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the words.

"Let's just say that I'm sort of confused what's going on between us two. I'm more worried about surviving. I don't want to get serious with anybody while I'm here. I'm not saying necessarily that she's not…good looking but. I think that me and Melissa are just good friends. I only look at her like that," Jackson finished explaining.

"About the wrist thing. We'll both ask her when she wakes up," Nathan said.

"That's if she wakes up," Jackson said. They both stopped.

"Don't say that. She'll wake up," Nathan said. "She's just in shock. Like I said she probably cut too close to the vain," Jackson looked up at the sky and around trying to meet Nathan's gaze. "She'll be ok Jackson. She wouldn't want to leave someone so close to her as you are," Nathan left Jackson standing there. Jackson continued to look for coconuts.

**Flight------29------Down**

Lex finished showing everybody his garden which made everybody hungry. They all had dinner. Nathan ate his in the tent with Melissa to see if she would wake up or move at all. After dinner everybody went and did random stuff. Jackson took his shift of looking after Melissa in the tent.

Jackson was finished reading Taylor's magazine. He put it down and sighed. He looked down at Melissa who was still not moving. He drummed his fingers on Taylor's magazine. _I need something new to read_ Jackson thought. An idea popped into his mind. He crawled over to his backpack. He pulled out a blue journal that belonged to Melissa. He flipped to the recent page that he had last looked at.

_You know those freaky necklaces I found in that cave. Well I having a feeling Jackson might no that something is going on with me. I don't know if I should tell him that he's in the weird dreams I have. I don't want to freak him out or any thing. Come on I have a crush on the guy. I just wish that there was a better way. I know I have to tell him but I got to figure out how. _

Jackson turned the page to the next time she wrote in her journal.

_Ok so I told Jackson about my dreams and the necklaces. It turned out fine I guess_. _The only problem was the huge argument we ended up having when he asked to help. I like Jackson but having him help me with something as weird as this…it's just weird. It's like talking to him about the girl's monthly friend. Very bad image at the moment. I guess I can fix this and I will. I just got to figure out how to._

Jackson kept reading on and on. You would be surprised at how many journal entries Melissa had in her journal. One would wonder how any body would have so much time along chores. He came to the last entry.

_I have so much on my mind right now but so much stress. My wrists are starting to hurt. I was so stupid to cut them. If anybody finds out then I'll be slaughtered. I got to show Jackson the drawing before I think about leaving. I don't know how I'll do this but it will be better. When I'm here at camp I'm so wrapped up in the drama. I just need some time on my own. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I'm starting to swear all because I feel like crap. I got to tell Jackson soon or later about it. I've already gone and confused him to the extreme. I can't sleep, I can't work on my chores, I'm sick, I'm cutting my wrists to hide the pain. All I want to do is go into the water and drown myself. My visions are starting to become true. I guess I was meant to die on this island. Jackson wasn't meant to be with me. It's starting to go in the death path for me. Miles well just let the chips fall as they may. Till me next journal entry bye or this may be my last if it's a success._

Jackson closed the book and looked down at Melissa. That was her plan. She was trying to drown her self in the water. She had been cutting her wrists. She doesn't think that she and he would be together. _I guess it has been hinting that way because of me. Melissa really cares about me and I've been such a fool. Maybe it's best if I just disappear. _Jackson dropped the book and started to pack.

**Flight------29------Down**

It was the next day and everybody woke up. Nathan went in to check on Melissa and Jackson. Nathan was a little surprised to see that Jackson wasn't with Melissa. Nathan knew that Jackson probably went to go get wood or water.

Everybody was a little surprised to notice that Jackson didn't come back yet. Everybody acted like it was a normal day and that Jackson probably just wanted space. Daley got the duty to look after Melissa. Daley was sitting in the tent. She finished reading one of Taylor's magazines. She suddenly felt bored and uncomfortable. She reached under a sleeping bag and pulled out a blue journal looking book. Daley didn't think it meant any harm so she started to read.

Daley soon realized whose and what it was. She turned to a page and a note fell out. She picked it up and read it. _Melissa was planning on leaving_ Daley thought. She looked over at the backpacks. There was Lex's, Melissa's, Eric's, Nathan's her own and that was it. She knew Abby took Taylor's but where was Jackson's? That's when it hit her like a coconut. Jackson had packed up and left. Daley stormed out side to find Nathan.

**Flight------29------Down**

Jackson continued through the jungle. He didn't know where to do but anything would be better then camp. He sighed and continued on.

**This chapter had to be short but for reasons. You will be totally excited to know that this is the last chapter. I had to make a change and make this last chapter. Read and Review. I hope that this leaves you with a lot of stuff to think about. You know I love hearing you stuff so please post what you think might happen in the next story.**

**Peace till then.**


	14. Sequel

**I got some reviews for this story about that last chapter. Just to clear things up I'm not leaving you all hanging. There is a sequel that I published. It's called When All Hope Falls. So check that out. It picks up where this story fell. Just to solve the problem. **


End file.
